A Half Remembered Dream
by xImperialGirlx
Summary: She has grown. Memories of her past, her present and a truth will make her take one of the most important decisions of her entire life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **"A Half Remember Dream"

**Pairings: **D/A

**Genre: **Romance/?

**Summary:** Thoughts about past, and actions about future.

**AN: **I don't own Inception. This is my first fic, and my first fic in english... and english is not my mother tongue, so... suggestions, corrections about grammar or something please let me know!

* * *

><p>I was five when he came back, a Monday morning. He said that he was working and now, he will be with us all the time. I believed in him. That day, he played with us and told us stories about different places he used to visit before, and told us about uncle Arthur and uncle Eames. And something about a woman who help him to solve a maze. Ariadne. That was her name.<p>

A week later, she was standing outside our door, with a huge smile in her face. She looked like a teenager with those skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt with random phrases on it. And a scarf. She always wore a scarf. I though she was a nanny or something, but daddy told us she was Ariadne, the woman he'd met in Paris.

She was very sweet. That day she helped daddy cooking some pizza, and stayed for dinner. She played with us, and later told us a story with daddy, about a princess who had helped a man to scape from a monster in a laberynth. Dad said that the name of the princess was Ariadne. I understand now.

The next day, I woke up and saw daddy making breakfast. And he asked me what I thought about her. Now I think that I would not change my mind about her, she was really sweet with me and James so, why lie to him?. Yeah, I said to him, she was lovely and sweet. I really liked her.

For the next days, she was coming home with cakes or some presents for me and James. He really liked her to some point that he called her 'mum' one time. Daddy and she smiled and did not say anything. I think that that was a mistake. James was little, and he was forgetting our mum, and dad suposed to help him to remember her, but he didn't.

A few moths later, Ariadne spent a weekend at home. She rented some movies for me and James and made popcorn. She and daddy sat together in the couch. James asked her to sit on her lap and she said yes. I sat with daddy.  
>In those days, I didn't pay any attention to some details that I'm remembering now. During the movie, daddy put his arm around Ariadne's shoulder and later she rested her head on daddy's shoulder. It was almost night when James and I fell asleep. All I remembered that night was that Ariadne and daddy took us into our beds and leave our room holding their hands, just like daddy and mummy used to do.<p>

The next day I woke up first and went to daddy's room. She was there, lying next to daddy in the place my mummy used to sleep before.

* * *

><p>"You don't need to leave Philli, I can talk to some professors in the UCLA and-"<p>

"It's too late dad"

"But, why Paris?"

"Do you remember that I asked you the same question before?"

* * *

><p>I was twelve when she was born. Paris. They decided to named her like the famous city, where they met. I was happy, really happy. My dad was really excited because he was getting old and he wanted more children. In that time, I didn't realise about the age difference between Ariadne and my dad. When they got married, she was 23 and daddy was 36.<p>

One night, he put his hands on her stomach and she knew exactly what he was asking for. James and I were growing up, and he wanted to have babies with her.

I heard a discusion that night, but it wasn't a discusion indeed, it was more like a talk about future.

_"Dom, I understand you. But I think I'm not ready to be a mum"_

_"But you are already a mum, Ari"_

_"It is not the same. I love your kids... I love Phillipa and James like if they were my own kids but it is not the same. I' too young and... I'm sorry I didn't mean that"_

_She said she was too young, but my daddy was getting old. And she forgot that fact._

_"I'm so sorry Dom, I didn't-"_

_"It's alright love, we can wait"_

He waited for six years. She was 29 and daddy was 42. And they told us a sunday morning. She was wating for a baby, and it was a girl.

_"Did you think about names?"_

_James was excited about the news, but I wasn't. And I used to act, just like I cared about that baby._

_"Paris"_

_"And why Paris?"_

They named her Paris, like the city where they met. When I met Paris, I was happy. Truly happy.

But as soon as they went back to home from the hospital, daddy decided that we need to move on to a bigger house. He was right, we needed more space for Paris, and maybe for another baby in the future.

We moved to a big house in Venice, Los Angeles. Our new house had five rooms, three floors, a garage, a huge backyard, a kitchen and a living room. Every room was big enough. And I remembered when I helped Ariadne to paint the baby's room. It was pink, and she painted an Eiffel Tower in one wall and in a few days the room was ready for the baby.

We needed a whole week to put our things in place. Dad took care about the decoration, and filled every wall with photos, every kind of photos. Ariadne insisted to keep mum's photos in some walls, and daddy did what she said. She didn't want us to forget our mum. In that time, I thougt she was false, but now I understand.

* * *

><p>"But you are my baby! Who is going to take care of you-"<p>

"You didn't thought that when you left me... or you can't remember?"

I leave home and ran to the airport. He was waiting for me, wearing his favourite three piece suit, like always.

* * *

><p>Please, let me know what you guys think about this! And please, correct me if I mess up with the grammar.<p>

Ideas, corrections, suggestions, everything... Review!

xXxIGxXx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter. Please, let me know f I'm messing up with the grammar, or suggestions, everything, R&R.

Thanks to mEEm for your review, that one made my day!

* * *

><p>"Did you tell him?"<p>

"Most of it"

"Phillipa, did you tell him?"

"No"

* * *

><p>While I was growing up, my hair started to get darker and darker. I started to seem like my mother. When I was fifteen, I brought a curling tongs , and for my birthday I decided to make a look change and curl all the ends of my hair, to look like my mother, and I was. My green eyes, the shapes of my face, my hair... I was like a mirror of her.<p>

My father went to my room in the morning to wake me up, and found me already awake.

_"Philli, happy Birth-"_

I turned around to see him, and he dropped his jaw. I could see how the expression in his eyes changed, from a happiness to a sadness in just seconds.

_"Hi daddy"_

_"Philli, you look... great-"_

_"Like mum"_

_"Yes, like her"_

He came to me and hugged me. I really loved my father more than anything, and in that time I didn't want to hurt him but, he needed to remember Mal, my mother.

* * *

><p>"Why Paris?"<p>

"You know, I'm sick of hear that fucking question"

"Im trying to support you in everything Philli, but I need you to tell me the truth"

"What truth?"

"The truth that you are running away from him. One day, you'll have to confront this-"

I took his hand and crossed my fingers with his.

"Let's find our flight"

* * *

><p>My sixteen birthday was coming, and I was waiting for a surprise. I saw my father talking with James and Ariadne, so I supposed that when I was coming from school I would find a party with all my friends or something like that.<p>

It was friday. James went to school early and he had a sleepover, so he texted me. But I woke up and only found my father in the kitchen making some coffee.

_"Where is everyone?"_

_"Ari took Paris to the kindergarten"_

_"Oh, I have classes today, so I'm leaving"_

_"Do you need me to ride you?"_

_"Yeah, why not"_

He didn't say anything about my birthday, but told me about the special dinner of the next monday for his anniversary with Ariadne. Hell, I was really angry.

He stopped the car in front of the school. My eyes were full of tears, trying to fall down my face.

_"A familiar dinner, and later I need you to take care of Paris. I'd like to take Ari to the cinema or-"_

_"You know what dad? Piss off"_

I got down the car and run to the school. He forgot my birthday, my sixteen birthday.

* * *

><p>"Where did you get these? Dom signed this?"<p>

"I got my ways, Uncle Arthur"

"I hope that we don't get in any trouble for these papers. Hell, you need it to get trough imigration"

"Jeez uncle, we'll get into that plane with no problems, trust me"

"We need to talk"

"Not in front of thousand of people hearing my problems-"

"First class"

I touch his jacket. It was an Armani suit, like always.

"Everything with you is first class, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do. I did not have any place to go, so I went home. It was silent, so I went to the fridge, took some ice cream and went upstairs to my room. When I opened the door I found him, sitting on my bed, with a bouquet of red roses, my favourites and a cake.<p>

_"I'm so sorry Phill-"_

_"You sorry? It's my sixteen birthday, you forgot it and now you say you sorry?"_

_"Im sorry"_

_"Oh, let me clear my mind, and your mind. Today I woke up and found you making plans for your fucking anniversary, you were so busy trying to figured out how to surprise your wife that you forgot your daughter's sixteen birthday. I'm not going to forgive you"_

* * *

><p>I passed imigration without any trouble, thanks to my uncle Eames. The forged certificate was perfect.<p>

"Now that we are sitting alone, we need to talk"

"Where do you like me to start?"

"It's a long flight"

"A year and a half ago he forgot my birthday"

* * *

><p>I took the cake and throwed it to the floor. I started to cry, and he tried to hug me, but I move away from him. I was really pissed off.<p>

_"Leave me alone"_

_"Phillipa, please"_

_".alone"_

He left my room and I locked the door. I started to cry harder and harder, almost screaming. The only thing I wished that day is just kill myself. I could not believe that my father forgot my birthday. I don't know how many hours I cry, because my eyes were red and also my face.

Someone knocked the door. She was.

_"Phillipa, it's me Ari and Paris. We want to give you your present"_

_"I don't think I can open the door"_

_"It's ok. Can we talk tomorrow?"_

I didn't answer her. If dad didn't remember my birthday, she supossed to know, and made him remember.

* * *

><p>"I called you that night, remember?"<p>

"Yes, you and grandpa. God, even uncle Eames call me"

"I heard the tension in Dom's voice. He was really sorry"

"He was. I went downstairs to answered your phonecall, and he was sitting in front of me, trying to figured out how to apologize to me"

* * *

><p><em>"Honey, uncle Arthur is on the phone. He want to talk to you"<em>

I opened the door and there he was. I looked to his eyes and I knew he was very sorry, but he hurted me. And my heart was broken.

_"Well, someone who remember me"_

I ran downstairs and picked up the phone.

_"Hi uncle Arthur... thank you. My day? Well, I went to school, and-... yes, I'm doing well... No, I don't get ANY present, but guess what? It doesn't matter, if I get some phone calls of the people who REMEMBER me, I will be ok. Material thing aren't important to me... Really? Are you serious?"_

He said he was arriving to L.A the next day to spend the weekend with me.

_"Well, that will be great. I'm going to pick you up from the airport. But I need you to promess me something... Just you and I. I really need someone who can HEAR ME"_

He noticed the tension in my voice and on my words.

_"Ok, see you tomorrow... I love you too. Bye!"_

_"He's coming?"_

My eyes met his.

_"Yeah, I think there are people who care about me"_

_"Phillipa stop this! I'm so sorry, but you need to know something"_

_"What? That I have to take care of Paris while you and Ariadne are going out for a movie or-"_

_"Ariadne had lost a baby"_

* * *

><p>"But, when I went to your house, you and him were ok"<p>

"Yeah, he told me why he forgot my birthday. Ariadne had lost a baby, so she was a little depressed, he too. I didnt know about that, so my dad was trying to do something to cheer her up. The doctors said that the posibilities of getting pregnant again was... minimum"

"She looked so happy..."

"Because I fixed up things with daddy, and she though that it was her fault"

"And it was her fault?"

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry dad. I didn't know"<em>

_"I know. I'm really sorry Philli. I know how hurt are you feeling. Just let me get you whatever you want for you-"_

_"No presents. I just want you to give me a hug and promess me that you'll never leave me"_

_"I promess"_

He gave me a hug, and kissed me on the cheek. Ariadne went downstairs and gave me a present. It was a ring with a initial of my name with a little diamond.

_"It's our present"_

_"I like it. Thank you"_

In that moment, almost eleven pm in the night, uncle Eames called me.

_"It's your uncle Eames"_

_"Hi...thank you!... Yes, I'm ok. Tomorrow? What time?... Ok, I'll be waiting. No, I don't have boyfriends but-... Uncle Eames! Thank you again. I love you... ok, bye!"_

_"What did he say?"_

_"That tomorrow in the morning I will receive a package of him"_

_"Knowing Eames... no, I don't know what it could it be"_

* * *

><p>"He was the package"<p>

"I remember when he came, with a bouquet of roses. You were upset, because you wanted to be the only one who came to L.A just for me"

"And he ruined my plan"

* * *

><p>Next day, saturday, I woke up early and went to the airport to pick up uncle Arthur. He was wearing a three piece suit, like always.<p>

_"Happy birthday Phill!"_

I put my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist. We stayed in that position for a long time, until I broke the hug. I cannot deny it. I liked him, with his perfect hair, his suits, his smile... he was like the perfect man to me.

_"Thanks for coming"_

_"There is nothing to thank about. Your dad?"_

_"He's at home. I told him you were coming late, so he doesn't know I'm here"_

_"Are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine. Let's go"_

I drove him to home. In the ride, we talked about different things, and he told me about his journeys around the world. He promised me that when I finish school, he will take me with him to the place I choose.

Now his promess is becoming a reality.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

xXxIGxXx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter. PLEASE let me know if I'm messing up with the grammar, that will help me a lot! And suggestions, ideas, everything, PLEASE let me know.

Thank you again mEEm for your review. I'm studying english so hard, and this is a huge challenge for me. Thank you again.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember when we arrived to your house? Dom was thinking how did you get his car and-"<p>

"And how I learn to drive. Yeah, as I told you before uncle Arthur, I got my ways"

"You just sound like Eames"

"Talking about uncle Eames, we spend the best weekend. Remember?"

* * *

><p>When we arrived home, my father was in the front door, in pijamas. He was worried about me, because I took his car and leave without a note.<p>

_"Arthur, welcome"_

_"Hello Dom, is good to see you"_

_"Did you pick him up from the airport? And how you-"_

_"I always watched you driving, is not a science, dad. Sorry, I should leave you a note or something, but I wanted to surprise you"_

_"It's fine, please, come in"_

We were inside, and I found Ariadne making some breakfast. Pancakes, my favourites. In those days I started to feel a kind of resentment ...

_"Arthur, is good to see you"_

_"Is good to see you too, Ari"_

They hugged and then all of us sat on the table. Me beside uncle Arthur and dad and Ariadne in front of us.

_"So, what brings you to L.A? I thought you were on New York"_

What the hell? She was insane or what? It was my birthday, he was there for me!

_"I am here for Phillipa"_

_"Thank you uncle Arth. Will you stay for all the weekend?"_

_"Yes, I'll. I promess you. Where is Paris?"_

_"She's sleeping. And she won't wake up until twelve"_

_"Where do you want to go Philli?"_

_"I was thinking about-"_

The doorbell rang. I remembered that uncle Eames was going to send me a package in the morning, so I thought it was the postman. I ran to the door and opened, finding uncle Eames with his arms opened, waiting for a hug.

_"Surprise, my darling!"_

I hugged him, with my face full of tears. He always called me, but his presence made me feel special. I don't know why, maybe because I hadn't seem him for almost two years.

_"These are for you Phillipa"_

* * *

><p>"He gave me a bouquet of roses, my favourites"<p>

"He ruined my plan"

"Anyway, it was a huge surprise"

"What present did you like more?"

* * *

><p>Uncle Arthur gave me a gold necklace with a pendant. It was a heart with my initial on it. It was from Tiffany, and God I didn't want to knew how much did that cost.<p>

_"It's beatiful. Thank you so much uncle Arthur"_

_"I thought about you when I choose it. I'm glad you like it"_

_"Arthie my boy, you just sound like you really like her"_

_"Eames! She's my goddaughter !"_

_"So what? You don't have the same blood and-"_

_"Eames, she's sixteen and is my daugther. Stop saying things like that-"_

_"I get it, I was joking!"_

He put his hands up on the air, like he was surrender himself. I'm not going to lie, I always thought uncle Arthur was handsome, I like him.  
>Uncle Eames gave me a pair of pearl earrings, from Swarovski . Both gifts were beatiful.<p>

* * *

><p>"I liked both. If you didn't notice, I'm wearing both"<p>

He took a close up on me. I was wearing the necklace and the earrings.

I put my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I'm really tired. Do you mind of I sleep?"

He put one hand on my cheek and smiled at me.

"You need to get some rest. Paris will take your breath away"

"I hope so"

* * *

><p>I can't remember how much I slept during the flight. All I could remember was Uncle Arthur reading a french newspaper and drinking some tea.<p>

"We are going to arrive soon"

"What time is it?"

"Almost six pm, in France. Once we arrive, we are going to my apartment. Did you need to buy something?"

"No, but I would like to eat something"

"Ok, whatever you want. But I think you should call Dom"

"For what? just to say 'Hey daddy I'm in Paris, I'm fine, don't worry about me'?"

"He's worried"

"If he was, he should followed me to LAX and he didn't"

* * *

><p>I was seventeen when he figured out about my last addiction, cigarettes. I started because all my friends smoked in those days, so I thought 'why not', and started that bad habit, that I can not quit even in these days.<p>

_"You should stop this"_

_"Look dad, you always say that I'm a grown woman that shoul take my own choices. I made one, and I even smoke in front of anyone here"_

_"You are my child, just quit it please"_

_"I will try, but I'm not making any promise"_

He left my room, and I opened the window to let the smoke leave.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, I need a cigarette"<p>

"Not until we arrive. I assume you didn't quit it"

"I can't"

I remembered that Uncle Eames will wait for us in the airport. He told me when I called him, telling him about my new beginning in Paris. Hell, I'm sick about that word, that means nothing and a lot at the same time.

"Did you hear anything about uncle Eames?"

"No, I think he's in Mombassa right now, playing some poker. Why?"

"Just asking. I miss him"

"What do you miss about him?"

"He always makes me laugh, and I owe him. He's part about this. Are you jealous?"

He looked me in a weird way.

"Why should I be jealous?"

"Because maybe you are thinking that I love him more than you. I love you both, you are my favorites uncles"

"I know. But no, I'm not jealous. Not of him"

* * *

><p>Everytime Uncle Eames was in the States he called me secretly. I didn't and I don't know now why he tried to avoid my dad sometimes. So, he used to call to my cellphone to tell me when he was coming.<p>

_"Philli love, are you in home?"_

_"Hi Uncle Eames. No, I'm walking from school, is something wrong?"_

_"Not love, i'm coming to L.A tomorrow, just a day. Can you avoid school for your favourite uncle?"_

I smiled to myself. Dad would never know about my absence to school. And everytime with uncle Eames was unique. He really treated me like an adult, like the woman I was becoming.

_"Sure. When and where?"_

_"Tomorrow, at the mall in Starbucks"_

_"Okay, I love you uncle E, see ya"_

_"See you darling, and remember to keep the secret"_

It was always the same place, but he always made it different. Sometimes, I wished him to be my father...

* * *

><p>We arrived just in time, and once we passed through immigration, I saw him wating for us. Uncle Arthur was carrying his bag and mine when he saw him. They always have a kind of antagonism, but they were good friends, as far as I know.<p>

I ran to him and put my arms around his neck and rested my face in his shoulder. I was very happy to see him, and he was part of my new start. He just put his hands around my waist and and squeezed me strongly .

"Thank you uncle Eames, thank you so much"

"It's ok my love, now you are here with me and you don't have to be worry about anything. Did you hear me?"

"Yes, thanks for coming"

"What are you doing here?"

"Came for my little sweetheart. Being here with you love, makes me think that my papers worked"

"Without those papers, I wouldn't be able to be here"

Uncle Arthur just sigh and lead us to the taxi's station.

It was the beginning of my new life.

* * *

><p>I have some ideas, so please, SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, OR ANYTHING HELP ME A LOT.<p>

PLEASE, help me if I'm messing up with the grammar.

Writting in other lenguage is HARD, so please... a review would make my day.

Thanks for reading.

xXxIGxXx


	4. Chapter 4

**.Fourth chapter**

**.Thanks to:**

-mEEm: for correct me with the word "promise". I'm glad you like my story.

-fanofiction: I'm glad you love this.

-moviemaniac12: Glad you like it. Yes, this story is different, because I like to imagine that Phillipa is remembering episodes of her past meanwhile she is talking with Arthur or Eames. About the pairing... I'm thinking of it. I'm not going to make any promises, but I don't know yet.

And for all the people who read this!

**.I DON'T OWN INCEPTION.**

**.A contest for the reviewers: Suggest me the love pairing for the story! / or x/x ? You decide! (SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY ARE ACCEPTED TOO)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once we got into uncle Arthur's apartment, I ran to his fridge. Hell, I was hungry and I wanted a cigarette so badly.<p>

"Fuck, I need a cigarette. Do you have any uncle Eames?"

He gave me one. Uncle Arthur just sigh while he tried to make some tea. He really hated my bad habit but I couldn't stop it in those days.

Then, I checked up my phone. There was a missing call and a text, from him.

"At least let me know if you are ok. Miss you"

"What the fuck?"

"What is it?"

"It's my father. _'At least let me know if you are ok, miss you'_"

"Are you going to answer him?"

"I don't know uncle Arthur, maybe. And then I will throw my phone into the river "

"Why are you running? Are you pregnant?"

"Of course not uncle Eames, it's just-"

"If he didn't told me before, I doubt she'll tell you a word-"

"We had a discution and he hit me"

* * *

><p>A couple days ago I was coming home from the mall. I graduated and I was going to the UCLA in a month. I entered and saw Ariadne and dad in the garden. I could not heard a word of their chat but he seemed a little sad.<p>

I got closer, and I hear everything I needed.

_"You know you didn't kill her. You saved her, but she lost herself"_

_"But... yesterday I had a dream. It was so real Ariadne"_

_"I know. You mind to tell me about it?"_

_"I was in the window beside her. And she was going to jump, but I don't know why... she tried to came inside, and I push her, and she fell"_

He was crying.

_"It's ok Dom, breath"_

_"But, I should be with her that night. Maybe, I could prevent her, or something-"_

_"It's ok Dom, you are here now. With me and the kids, everything is alright"_

I knew my mother committed suicide, but I didn't knew that he was with her that night. I didn't know why she killed herself.

_"What did you say?"_

_"Phillipa, what are you-"_

_"Repeat what you said"_

_"What-"_

_"I'm not talking with you, Ariadne."_

_"Phillipa, we talked about this before"_

_"You were with her, you let her die"_

I was crying, and he was in front of me, with tears on his face. Ariadne just stood beside him.

_"YOU LET HER DIE!"_

_"I did not Phillipa. She was lost, you know that"_

_"I HEARD YOU! YOU COULDN'T HELP HER AND LET HER DIE!"_

He slapped my face. I think he couldn't measure his strength, because my nose started to bleed. I fell into the floor and tears started to ran down my face and mixed with my blood.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell how-"<p>

"But, wait Eames... how- what-?"

"I never talk to him since that day, a month ago"

* * *

><p><em>"Philli, I'm sorry-"<em>

He tried to help me, but I ran in the floor. Ariadne tried to help me too, but I step away of them. I was hurt, and all I wanted that day was jump from the window of my room, just like her.

_"Never touch me again"_

I ran upstairs, and locked myself in my room. He was outside, trying to talk to me, it was late.

* * *

><p>"And what did you do then?"<p>

"I left my room a day later. My cheek was bruised, but my nose was ok. He tried to apologize to me like a million times, but I did not say anything to him. Even Ariadne tried to talk to me, but she was the last person who needs to explain a word about it. I never told this to James, he's a kid"

"But-"

"I had some savings, so I left home and went to a hotel. I think it was the best decision . I talked to grandpa and he said that I needed to talk to my father, but I didn't and I don't want to see him again"

"Phillipa, I think you need to know somethings. But you need to talk this with Dom, not with us"

"I know, but I just don't want to see him. You don't understand me. All these years, I saw how he forgot Mal, my mother. And tried to change her with Ariadne. It's not fair Uncle Arthur"

"Phillipa... did you know why your mother jump from that window the night of her anniversary with Dom?"

"Because she was... she was insane. My father made her insane"

"No Phillipa, she jumped from that window because she thought she was dreaming"

* * *

><p>When I was a kid, I remembered dad carrying a silver box with him in his room.<p>

_"What is that daddy?"_

_"What, angel?"_

_"That silver box"_

_"Is something I work with, but isn't important. Come on, let's go downstairs with mum"_

He always put that silver box very high, far away where my hands could not touch it. The day he left when mum died, the silver box was gone.

* * *

><p>"I know you want me to talk to him, but you don't need to invent a crazy story. I'm almost eighteen"<p>

"Phillipa, we are not lying. Did you know what is this?"

He showed me a silver box, the same silver box that I saw when I was a child.

"This is a PASIV. With this machine, you can conect you with others and share a dream"

"Are you fucking kidding me, right?"

Uncle Eames sit beside me, while uncle Arthur sat in front of me. He opened the silver box. There was a machine with some needles on it.

"Your dad was exploring the concept of the dream share with Mal. Before they get married, we were a team. We work with this"

"But... how?"

"We work for corporations, in what we call dream espionage. We can enter to subconscious and steal and idea from your mind-"

"Or plant one"

"How?"

"I'm a forger. I can forge people in a dream, changing my body, face, everything in order to look like we wanted to for a job"

"I'm a point man, which means that I'm in charge of all the information for the job, such as... information from the mark, the planning of the job and the security of the team"

"Your dad was the architect. He built the dream for the job, like cities, a house... anything"

"And Mum... she used to work in this?"

"When she worked with us, she was the architect and Dom was the extractor"

"And what is a extractor?"

"An extractor in the one who lead the team in order to perfom the job, and extract the idea from the mind, or plant one"

I was shocked. This was a new world for me. A world that I thought it never existed.

"I want to try it"

Uncle Arthur nodded and help me with the needle.

"We are going under seconds after you. Just be calm. Ready?"

"Ready"

I woke up in a bar. I could not remember how I get there, but as soon as I started to think that I was in a dream, everyone there started to looking at me.

Uncle Eames and uncle Arthur appear just behind me.

"Stay calm"

"Why are they looking at me?"

"You are the dreamer, and is my subconscious. You can change everything here but, more you change, more the projections would converge on you"

"Converge?"

"They will attack you. Is like a defense mecanism"

"How you change your look, uncle Eames"

"Like this"

His face changed completely, and started to look more like uncle Arthur. He was forging uncle Arthur.

"And I can change everything on me, my height, my eyes, my hair. Even my voice"

"Can you forge women? Animals? Objects?"

"Not objects"

"Can you get back please, I don't want too see you acting like me"

He returned as uncle Eames. I walked out the bar trying to change things like uncle Arthur said, but we heard a strange noise.

"What is that?"

"The kick"

"What's a kick?"

The walls started to fall, like we were in a demolition zone or something. I was beaten by one wall when I wake up into reality.

"When you die in a dream you wake up. I use Edith Piaf's song _'Non Je Ne Regrette Rien '_. The song let me know when we are close to awake. In reality, I will make you fall, so you will wake up"

"But... How my mother-"

"About that, you need to talk with Dom. We are not the appropiate persons to tell you what you want to know"

"I'm not going back to the States. So please uncle Arthur, uncle Eames... I need to know"

I was crying, begging for a little bit of information in order to understand things. My heart was already broken.

"Philli darling, I'm not your father, and this isn't my place to tell you these things, but you want to know the truth... and I can't see you hurt"

"No Eames. Dom-"

"It's too late Arthur. She needs too know"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... what you guys think about?<em>**

**_PLEASE, Let me now If I'm messing up with the grammar... if you liked... your ideas/suggestions/questions, etc!_**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**xXxIGxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter.**

Thanks to **moviemaniac12** for your review, and thank you for the suggestion! And all the readers.

**I DON'T OWN INCEPTION.**

* * *

><p>Uncle Arthur grabbed uncle Eames by his arm and took him to his room and closed the door.<p>

"No Eames"

"Why Arthur? Give me a rasoneable reason to not tell her the truth"

"Because we know what had happened. She lost herself into limbo and Dom just tried to help her, but the idea... the idea possesed her. She will not understand if we tell her. Please Eames, she needs to know this by Dom's words"

"You win"

After a couple of minutes they came back.

"I'm so sorry love, but Arthie is right. I'm not your father, as much as I want and this isn't my place to tell you this"

"Please Uncle Eames-"

"When you talk this with your father, you will understand. Really"

I just sigh and nodded. If they said that that was better, I believed in them.

"I'm leaving"

"Where are you staying?"

"A flat, two blocks from here"

"Did you think about this, didn't you?"

"We got our ways uncle Arthur"

"That's right my sweetheart. Here is my adress and my cellphone. Call me if Arthie is boring you"

"Thank you Uncle E. Love you"

He hugged me and then, he leave.

"What you want to eat? We can go to some restaurant-"

"No, I'm not hungry"

"You did not eat anything since we were in L.A Philli"

"I just can't eat. I need a shower"

"I prepared your room"

He showed me the guest room. It was very clean and neat, just like him. I put my bag in the floor and throw myself into bed. I was really tired after that fight and after my first experience in the dream-share.

"Thank you uncle"

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need something"

* * *

><p>Hell, I needed a shower. The feeling of the hot water hitting my skin was a relief. After I finished, I just sat in the bed and started to think in all the events of the day. I've finally leave the States and now I was starting a new life in Paris.<p>

I tried no to think about my father but it was imposible. Maybe he was trying to figured out why, how, when and with who I'm staying. But probably, he was thinking that I was with grandpa. He didn't know that uncle Arthur lived here.

I was just wearing a towel when uncle Arthur came to my room.

"Oh- I' sorry I thought-"

"It's ok. What's that?"

"I made you a tea. I think It will help you sleep"

"Help me?"

"After your first experience, is common that you have some problems to sleep. You don't need to worry"

"Thanks"

His eyes were on the floor, he tried not to look at me. I was wearing only a towel, that only covered my chest and a small part of my legs.

"I need to get dressed"

"Sorry. I'm going to sleep, if you need something..."

"I'll tell you. Good night"

"Good night"

* * *

><p>"I should ran after her Ari, I should"<p>

"Dom, I think she needs time to think, that's all. Give her some time"

"Where do you think she is?"

"Maybe with Miles or by herself"

"She's just a child. She is my baby and I let her go"

* * *

><p>I drank the tea and got dressed with the only thing I could wear as a pijama, a mini shorts and a mini tank top and I fell asleep immediately .<p>

"Do you now what it is to be a lover?"

A tall woman was in front of me, but I couldn't see her face. We were in a suit from a fancy hotel. All there was broken down. I started to hear the noise of a train coming.

"I'll tell you a riddle. You're waiting for a train, a train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you don't know for sure. But it doesn't matter. How can it not matter to you where that train will take you?"

"I don't know"

"You are looking for a truth, but... You'll be as lost as I was"

"Who are you?"

She had a knife in her hand, and tried to kill me but a train blocked us, and destroy everything in there. I woke up crying, not understanding what was that dream.

I ran to my uncle's room. He was sleeping quietly and I looked to his watch. It was 3 am. I didn't want to woke him up, but I was really scared.

"Uncle Arthur"

He opened his eyes and found me sitting beside him in his bed. My face was full of tears. I couldn't help but hugged him.

"Philli, what had happened?"

"I had a nightmare uncle, she tried to kill me"

"Who?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see her face-"

"Start from the beggining. What do you remember?"

"I was in a hotel suit, everything there was broken down. I saw a woman, but I couldn't see her face. She got close to me and told me something"

"What did she tell you?"

"She asked me if I knew what is to be a lover and then, she told me a riddle-"

I broke in tears. That dream felt so real to me.

"It's ok Philli, you are with me now. You are not dreaming"

He hold me for a time until I calmed down.

"Can I stay here with you? I don't want to sleep alone uncle Arthur"

He removed the blankets, and I lay down next to him. I put my head on his chest, and he put his hand on my waist putting me close to him.

I was safe there, with him beside me.

* * *

><p>I remember when I was thirteen, uncle Arthur came to home for a week. He said he was there for work, but he had a free week to visit us.<p>

I woke up one morning, and went downstairs to have breakfast when I saw him. He was sitting on the couch drinking some coffee and reading a newspaper.

_"Uncle Arthur!"_

_"Philli how are you!"_

I ran to him and sat on his lap. He gave a kiss on my cheek and I did the same.

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Just visiting you. How's school going?"_

* * *

><p><em><em>I opened my eyes and found me resting on uncle Arthur's chest. We were in the same position from the night before, but my right leg was over his. I looked to his watch beside the bed, it was 9 am.

Uncle Arthur was sleeping very deeply. I just closed my eyes and tried to sleep again, but I couldn't. So, I got up and made some breakfast. Minutes after I went back to the room with a plate with coffee and some cookies I found in the kitchen.

"Good morning!"

He opened is eyes.

"What time is it?"

"A half past nine"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you and sorry for wake you up"

"It's ok"

We sat on bed and drank coffee in silence. "You have plans for today?"

"I have job meeting at six pm, and I will be late"

"Oh"

"I'll take you with Eames before my meeting-"

"Uncle Arthur, as much as I love to be with uncle Eames, I don't need a babysitter, ya know?"

"I know, but I want you to be safe. Plus, you will be boring here. I'm sure you'll much fun with him than here alone"

I thought about that for a couple of seconds and he was right. Maybe uncle Eames could make my afternoon more exciting than being sitting on the couch watching some movies alone.

"Don't offend, but I'll call him now"

I ran to my room and looked for my phone. There was a text from him.

_"Philipa, we need to talk. I'm on my way to Paris"_

"Fuck" _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Is Dom going to tell Phillipa the truth?<strong>_  
><em>

**PLEASE, make me know if I messing up with the grammar, you suggestions/ideas/etc!**

**Thanks for read it!**

**xXxIGxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Thanks to: **

**-moviemaniac12 for the corrections!**

**-mEEm and Jazzy'sgirl112108 for the reviews and the words!**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN INCEPTION!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What is it?"<p>

"A text from him. He's coming uncle Arthur"

"Well, maybe he wants to talk to you. Philli I think you should-"

"No uncle, I don't want to see him. No after what happened"

He got close to me and put his hands on my waist. His dark eyes was looking directly into mine.

"Phillipa, you have to confront this. You just can't run away from him, face it"

I sighed, he was fucking right. I couldn't.

"I'm going to call him"

"Call me if something happens"

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell her everything?"<p>

"Yes Ari. I don't know how she will react, but she needs to know"

* * *

><p>I started to pack all my clothes again to leave uncle Arthur's apartment before my father come to the city. I didn't want him to get angry with uncle Arthur, because I ran away and he left me stay with him.<p>

Fuck, all my plans were on the floor again. I just wanted a new life, a new beggining... forget all the things that hurted me once.

But in those days, I just needed to face the facts.

* * *

><p>I was fifteen when I started to realize te changes on my body. My breast became more bigger, and my waist and my hips became more curvilinear .<p>

I was taller than Ariadne, and I liked that. I don't know if it was jealous.

It was Thanksgiving evening, and uncle Eames and uncle Arthur came home to celebrate with us. Ariadne prepared dinner and I made dessert . I remember it was strawberries with cream, my favourites.

"My little dear Philli, you look as beatiful as always"

I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with a white camisole.

"Thank you uncle"

I walked to him and sat over his lap. Uncle Arthur was sitting in front of us. Daddy and Ariadne were upstairs trying to got dressed Paris, and James was taking a shower.

"So tell us princess, is there any boyfriend of yours?"

"No uncle. They're all assholes, but I like my english teacher"

"Really? Loving old ones, are we?"

"I guess so"

"Philli, sit on the couch please"

My dad didn't like when I was sitting close to uncle Eames.

"And honey, can you check if the table is ready?"

I leave the living room, but I stayed close to the door to hear them.

"Eames, don't do that again"

"What? Bloody hell Cobb, what's wrong with you?"

"Don't touch my daughter like that again"

I smiled to myself.

"Dom, she is my niece!"

"Just behave please"

After a couple of seconds I heard a laugh from uncle Eames and uncle Arthur. My dad was jealous and he didn't want anyone touching is little girl.

We sat on the table. My father in the end of the table, Ariadne in his left with Paris, James in is right side and next was uncle Arthur. Me in the other end of the table and next to me was uncle Eames. That night was one of the best thanksgiving of my life. Uncle Eames made tons of jokes about my father and uncle Arthur when they were young.

* * *

><p>"Phillipa?"<p>

"Where are you?"

"I'm just in the LAX on my way to Paris. We need to talk"

"I know. Met me at the Normandy hotel, bye"

* * *

><p>"Did you call him?"<p>

"Yeah, he's coming tonight. Um... Thank you uncle Arthur, for everything. I'm leaving now, but I'll call you"

"Why are you leaving? You can talk here if you want-"

"No, I know him, he'll be angry if he knows that I ran with your help and uncle Eames's"

"Call me, ok?"

"Ok"

I got close to him, and put my arms around his neck. He put both of his ands around my waist. When I broke the hug, I was very close to his face, so I kiss him. My red lips pressed his, leaving some lipstick.

His face shown me confusion. I just ran away again.

* * *

><p>"Who is it?"<p>

"It's Phillipa"

"Darling, come on in"

I went to my uncle Eames's flat, until my father arrive in France. I needed someone to talk.

"Arthie was boring you?"

"He's coming"

"Dom?"

"Yeah, he'll arrive soon"

"Well, you should be happy. Finally, he'll tell you everything you want to know"

"I guess so. I kissed uncle Arthur"

He was drinking coffee, and when I told him that, he nearly choked on the drink .

"Bloody hell Phillipa, don't fuck with me like that!"

"I'm not fucking you. I kissed him"

He sat beside me in his couch and stared at me.

"Don't look me like that!"

"Hey, did you heard you?"

"Yeah... I don't know why I did it, uncle"

"I bet you're in love with him"

"I'm not!"

"I can read people love, you know that"

"Well... "

He finished is coffee and then he looked trought the window.

"I thought he was coming here since you left"

"Why he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"As far as I know Arthur, he's not gay. He was in love with Ariadne and-"

"WHAT?"

"Yes love. Well, I don't know if that was love, maybe a crush, but he had feelings for her. Eventually, she started to date your father and the rest is history. But I didn't see him with a girl in all those years"

"Do you think he has feelings for her now?"

"No, it's been a long time. I mean, there is people whom still have feelings for someone through the years, but no Arthie... Yeah my sweetie, you are in love with him!"

"What I suppose to do?"

"First of all, talk to your father"

* * *

><p><strong>Little short, I know. First, thanks for reading, and SUGGESTIONSIDEAS/CORRECTIONS WITH THE GRAMMAR/EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**THANKS TO **

**-moviemaniac12 **

**-Jazzy'sgirl112108 and  
><strong>

** -mEEm FOR YOUR REVIEWS (AND CORRECTIONS) AND ALL THE READERS!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

* * *

><p>"It's almost time, I'm going"<p>

"Do you know what are you going to say to him?"

"I want him to tell me the truth first, but no, I don't know what to say. He'll want to know where I'm staying, with who, how I get here..."

"Not a problem. Tell him you're staying with me"

"No, he will be angry and-"

"I know your father, he'll be more angry with Arthur than me"

"Why?"

"Because you are his goddaughter and he suppose to be like your father, wich means that he supose to call Dom and telling him this whole thing"

He was right. And by the time, I didn't have enough time to think in other excuses. I took my bag and I hugged my uncle.

"Leave your bag here love, you'll 'stay' here anyway"

"You cannot understand how much I love you, and how much I wish you were my father"

"Don't say that, you'll make me cry"

"Wish me luck"

* * *

><p>I was walking down the streets in order to met him, when I saw him, walking in the same direction than me. He was carrying a bag. His eyes were red and the expression in his face was sad. I have to admit that I felt a little guilty, but I needed to ran. The things between us were imposible to stand it for both of us.<p>

"Phillipa, oh my God sweetie-"

"Let's go to some private place"

"Bonjour j'ai une réserve. Mon nom est Kate Franco "(1)

"Oui, le premier étage, dix-huit chambres "(2)

He was watching me while I spoke to the receptionist. My french wasn't perfect, but I tried it very hard.

We went to the room, that strangely was so similar to the hotel from my dream. I sat on the edge of the bed, and he sat in a chair in front of me.

"Phillipa, I came here to talk to you, and take you back home"

"You came here to tell me the truth. I'll stay here"

He sighed. I was as stubborn as I could be. He looked in his bag and showed me a spinning top.

"Phillipa, your mother and I were extractors"

* * *

><p>"Hello Arthie. It's a surprise see you here, come in"<p>

"I have a meeting job in two hours"

"And?"

Arthur sighed and sat on Eames's couch. He could smell her scent over there, and he saw her bag over the tiny table in front of him.

"Is Philli here?"

"No, she's with Dom. I'm waiting for him hitting my door, and later my face"

"He'll look for me first, and then for you. You forge his signature-"

"Yes well, but she'll tell him that she is with me. I'll be hit by him, but you'll dead if he knows everything"

"Do I suppose to thank you?"

"I know you won't. When she comes back, she'll go with you"

"That's why I came here. I need her to be here. I'm going out for a job in Rome-"

"Maybe that's the half truth, isn't it darling?"

* * *

><p>I didn't want him to know that I knew that before by my uncles.<p>

"What's an extractor?"

"Do you remember that silver box?"

"Yeah... I guess"

"That is a PASIV, a special dispositive to conect people and share dreams"

* * *

><p>"A half truth? I don't know what are you talking about"<p>

"Yes you do"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Do you want to play like kids? You are almost fourty bloody years Arthur! Phillipa told me"

"What I suppose to do?"

"Talk with her"

* * *

><p>"And how you share dreams with someone? Are you crazy or what?"<p>

I knew it everything, I even tried but I needed to act in front of him in order to not get both of my uncles in trouble.

"No, Im not. It has some needles, you connect your wrist and we use some chemicals, like sedatives to induce us to sleep and share the dreams"

"How mom got involved in all this?"

"She and your grandfather taught me, when we started to date. In those days I was studying Architecture. Miles said that I was a talented for my bueprints, that those ones were unique. So, we started to navegate into our minds, but we found another use for the PASIV"

* * *

><p>"Talk to her? And say what? <em>'Phillipa, you are my goddaughter, almost my real daughter-<em>'"

"You don't need to be sarcastic darling. She is in love with you"

"She's not in love with me. She was... she was upset and-"

Eames sat in front of Arthur, over the tiny table, close to Phillipa's bag.

"She was upset, yes. But it doesn't mean that she kissed you. She could hugged you or- I don't know"

Arthur sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"She's a kid Eames, she's seventeen. She's Dom's daughter. She's my goddaughter. I know her since she was a baby. I promissed Mal and Dom to take care of her..."

* * *

><p>"We started to do some extractions"<p>

"What's an extraction?"

"An extraction is a procedure in wich we can go into someone's mind and steal and idea, information, everything"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because we started to feel like gods. It was- it was amazing Phillipa. We could go into our minds and create buidings, places, even cities that wasn't possible to create in reality"

"And what had happend later?"

* * *

><p>"Arthie, she isn't a kid anymore, we know that. She's a woman"<p>

"But it's illegal!"

"And our works? Even our lifes are illegal, who cares one more thing?"

"I care! I can't Eames, I can't be with her. She's like my daughter"

"Yo don't see her like a daughter. I'd saw you. You remember two years ago, the Thanksgiving night? She looked beatifull, with those jeans and that camisole. She was on my lap, and your eyes never leave her!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! Tell my something Arthur, why you flew from Paris to L.A just to pick her up? Why you let her ran away from his father? Why you let her to live with you and not with Miles?"

* * *

><p>"We got married, and you and James were born. She stopped doing extractions, but I continued working with Arthur"<p>

Hearing his name made me nervous. I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss, about us. But I needed to be focus in my father's words.

"But, in my free time, we started to experiment. I started too push things... I wanted to go further and further. But I just couldn't understand that hours in the real life were years down there. We were sharing a dream for almost fifty years"

* * *

><p>"Because I wanted to help her!"<p>

"Don't lie to yourself Arthur! You didn't know why she was running away from Dom. What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she needed sometime away from Dom, but she didn't tell me why. I promissed her a time ago that I'll take her to the place she chose. One night she called me, after breaking with her boyfriend. She was crying, and I remembered the promise. A week later, I was in the LAX waiting for her"

* * *

><p>"But...- what happened... down there?"<p>

"We started to built using memories, memories of our past, even our present in those days... and she- she started to lose the reason... the dream become her reality"

"How about you?"

"For me, it was imposible to me to live like that. So, I went more deeper inside her mind, and I found what she was hidding, a truth she once knew, but chose to forget"

"You steal that idea from her mind"

"She knew that she was dreaming, but- she just forgot that. So, in order to get back to reality, I planted an idea into her mind"

* * *

><p>"I don't know"<p>

"Yes you do, you like her"

Arthur stood up and walked to the window. He looked over the streets, and then he sighed.

"Call me if something happens with her and Dom. I'll be out in Rome for a job, and I'll be back in two days. Take care of her"

Arthur went back to his apartment and took his suitcase with him, but before leave again, he found a photo beside his coffee table. There was him, with Phillipa in his arms, in her fourteen birthday. She was wearing a pink camisole with a denim skirt. She was beatifull.

He opened his bag, and put the photo with his clothes, and finally leaves.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by you planted and idea in her mind?"<p>

"That her world wasn't real. Eventually, the idea worked, because we killed ourselves in order to wake up into reality again, but once we were back again, I noticed something was wrong with her"

"She became insane"

"After wake up from that... after, after years, after decades... after we'd become old souls thrown back into youth like that... I knew something was wrong with her. She just wouldn't admit it. Eventually, she told me the truth. She was possessed by an idea, this one, very simple idea, that changed everything. That our world wasn't real. That she needed to wake up to come back to reality, that, in order to get back home, we had to kill ourselves"

"So, she jumped from that window and you didn't"

"I didn't, because I knew we weren't dreaming-"

"You infected her mind"

"No, I just planted and idea in her mind, to save her, but I didn't know that that idea could grown up like a cancer"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Hello, I have a reservation. My name is Kate Franco.<strong>

**(2) Yes, first floor, room eighteen.**

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS/CORRECTIONS WITH THE GRAMMAR/EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME!**

**xXxIGxXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**THANKS TO:**

**-moviemaniac12. I'm glad you found it funny!**

**-FallOverNOW.: He/She suggested me the idea of a beta. Anyone want to be a beta for my story? That will help me a lot with my grammar! Thank you!  
><strong>

**AND ALL THE READERS.**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN INCEPTION.**

* * *

><p><em>"You infected her mind"<em>

_"No, I just planted and idea in her mind, to save her, but I didn't know that that idea could grown up like a cancer"_

"And what happened later?"

"You were too young to remember, but she changed completely. She was lovely, Phillipa. But after we woke up, she wasn't the same Mal anymore"

* * *

><p>Eames tried to move Phillipa's bag to his room, and put it on is large bed. He sat and sighed<em>, <em>massaging his forehead. He knew it was going to be hard. He knew Arthur very well, and knew that he had feelings for her.

The girl was lovely, but Arthur did not want to hurt her. But the feeling of love was mutual.

He remembered when he went to L.A for her sixteen birthday. The Cobb's family and Arthur were having breakfast when he arrived_._ He gave to Phillipa a bouquet of red roses an a pair of earrings.

_"You ruined my plan!"_

_"Well Arthie, you aren't the only uncle here. I'm the favourite, not Philli darling?"_

_"You both are my favorite, stop fighting!"_

Dom and Ari went to the grocery to buy things for lunch, leaving them alone.

_"Come with your uncle Eames!"_

Eames was sitting on the table, when she walked over him and sat on his lap. Arthur was sitting beside the forger, so her naked legs rested on his lap.

_"Are you dating some bloody guy?"_

_"No uncle"_

_"A crush? Anything?"_

_"Well... I like someone, but our love is a kind of... imposible"_

_"There is nothing imposible Philli"_

* * *

><p>"A few moths later, a friday night we planned to spent our anniversary in a fancy hotel. I arrived in time, but when I entered to the room, everything there were broke down. I walked inside and saw Mal, sitting on the window of the building in front of our hotel"<p>

"Did you- did you try to save her?"

"I yelled at her to came inside, but she told me that she had left to our attorney a letter, in wich she explained that I tried to kill her, and she was afraid of her safe"

"Why did she do that?"

"Because she thought she was dreaming. And she want us to jump together, to jump to the reality again"

"What happened with you?

"I was the first suspect for her death, so Cobol Engineering offered me a choice"

"Run away"

* * *

><p>When she finished school, Dom planned a familiar dinner at home with Miles, Eames and Arthur.<p>

She was wearing a red dress, dangerously short and low cut. Her long hair were wavy and her high heels made her look like a goddess.

_"Bloody hell, you look beatifull doll!"_

_"What? I never looked beatifull before?"_

_"Of course, but your uncle Eames is a bastard. Congratulations Phillipa, you look amazing"_

They hugged. Dom was very proud of his daughter, but he didn't like too much that red dress.

_"Philli, can you go inside and check your sister?"_

_"Sure, I'll be right back"_

Dom walked over his friends.

_"What? Don't look me like that!"_

_"Just behave Eames"_

_"Dom, he's joking. You know Eames"_

_"I know, who is joking now, huh?"_

They laughed. The night ended happily fooor the family. But everything was going to change in a couple moths.

* * *

><p>"Yes, run away. And I spent two years working illegally, trying to pay my back to you"<p>

"I just, I can't understand all this"

"Look, I know it's hard. But I want you to know that I tried to save her"

I hesitated for a moment. In one had, he was the evil man who pushed my mom into death and leave me and my brother for two fucking years. But, in the other hand, he just tried to save her but he failed... and he worked hard to came back to me and James. I couldn't tell him what I thought, what I felt in that moment.

"I don't know what to say. I need time"

"Phillipa, why you ran away from me?"

"Because I was upset, angry with you. I just wanted the truth, and you hit me-"

"I was and I'm so sorry for that-"

"Let me finish. You can't imagine how that hurted me. I'm not talking about the slap, I'm talking about you. In those years, you tried to fill my mum absence with Ariadne, and you forgot her"

"I've never forgot her"

"Yes, you have. You forgot my sixteen birthday, it wasn't only my birthday it was the day she gave me to you, and you forgot it talking about your fucking anniversary with Ariadne!"

He sighed and I could see tears on his eyes.

"Ariadne had helped me, because I was close to be as lost as Mal was"

"What are you talking about?"

"I came back, because I made an Inception"

* * *

><p><strong>So short, I know. But, this chapter need it to end here.<strong>

**SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS/CORRECTIONS EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xXxIGxXx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

THANKS TO moviemaniac12, mEEm and FallOverNOW for the reviews!

AND ALL THE READERS!

A/N: I DON'T OWN INCEPTION!

* * *

><p>"An Inception?"<p>

"Inception in the opposite from extraction. I planted an idea instead of steal it. A japanese magnate hired me to perform an inception in his main competitor. I did it, so he changed my situation in the States"

"And how was Ariadne involved in all this? You said she helped you"

"Miles introduces us. She was the architect in the Inception job. I used to conect myself to the PASIV to be with Mal. In those dreams we were together again, with you and your brother. It was the only way I could still dreaming. Ariadne connected herself one night, and found that out"

"What?"

"She knew that Mal was bursting my subconcious, that I couldn't let her go. I just made a prision of memories to lock her in"

"I don't understand-"

"I couldn't let her go, so I connected myself everytime I could to dream about her one more time. And that was dangerous, because I could lost my grasp in what was real and what wasn't. Eventually, she went with me into Limbo, the worst place of the mind... Limbo was the place were your mother and I were for decades, before she killed herself. Ariadne helped me to let go Mal, and perform the job"

"What do you mean by she helped to let her go?"

"In those dreams, she was a shade. She wasn't the real Mal. She was just a shade of my wife, a shade of your mother, and Ariadne helped me to understand the fact that she was just a projection of my feel of guilty. You can't understand... I almost lost myself"

"What happened later?"

"I woke up in the middle of the plane to L.A. Saito made the phone call, and I could pass inmigration without a problem"

"I'm talking about mum"

"Since that day, I haven't dreamt about her anymore. I can dream now, because more you use a PASIV, then you can't dream on you own"

I lit a cigarette and my eyes were full of tears. I was speechless.

"I am not going back home"

"How-"

"You want to know how, why and with I'm staying, right? I've savings you know, from all my birthdays and past presents. I'm here with uncle Eames"

"Eames? But he lives in Mombassa-"

"Not anymore. I should be going back, he'll worried"

"I want to talk to him"

They leave the hotel and Phillipa took is father to Eames's flat. It was very late, and she knew he was sleeping in that moment.

* * *

><p>She opened te door with the key he had gave to her, and she sat on the couch, smoking another cigarette while Dom looked frenetically for the forger.<p>

He found him, sleeping on his bed in the other room.

"Eames!"

"BLOODY HELL, DON'T SCREAM LIKE THAT!"

"We need to talk"

"I know, I know. You want to punch me in the face-"

"Why is she here with you?"

"You know why she is here, in Paris"

"Yes, but I don't know why she is with you and not with Miles or-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. Where is she?"

They walked to the living room, where Phillipa was smoking calmly.

"Hi uncle E"

"Do you mind telling your father why are you here, love?"

"I told you before dad, grandpa's place is too tiny and I didn't want to bother him"

"We are going back to L.A-"

"I told you. I'm not going back-"

"You are my daughter, and you are going to do what I said!"

"Dom, I think-"

"SHUT UP EAMES!"

"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!"

Dom almost slapped her again, but he didn't. Phillipa started to cry, and Eames tried to calm her.

"Dom, lets go for a walk. Sweetie, can you stay here for a moment?"

"I should jump from my window, like mum did! I hate you-"

"Phillipa, please-"

"No uncle Eames. I hate him, he's not my father anymore... I wish you be my father!"

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be sorry Dom, because you are not my father anymore. You are nothing to me"

Eames took Dom downstairs, and they went to the streets for a walk.

"Did you talk to her?"

"I told her everything"

"Give her time Dom. I'll take care of her, you don't need to worry"

"Sorry for- for everything. I know you'll take care of her"

Dom sighed and looked at the sky. It was going to dawn soon.

"I'll send you a check-"

"It's not necessary. I'll make sure she's going to university"

"Just... "

"Don't worry. She will call you"

"What did I do wrong, Eames?"

Eames lit a cigarette and raised an eyebrow to Dom. He looked at the forger, who was looking into his eyes.

"Do you want to know?"

After a pause, Dom nodded with is head.

"Well, I don't really know. You have to figure that out by yourself. Look, I'm not a daddy, father, dad or whatever you call it, but my opinion is simple. Give her some time to clear her mind and thoughts"

"Thanks Eames. Please, make me know how's she doing"

"I'll. Give Ari a kiss from me"

* * *

><p>Eames walked back to his flat. When he opened the door, he found Phillipa sleeping on his couch. The sun was already on the sky, and the noises of the parisian city started to raise slowly.<p>

"Philli love, come to bed"

He helped her to stand up, and took her to his bed.

"Now, you need to sleep sweetie"

"Thank you uncle E"

* * *

><p><em>"So, what did he tell you?"<em>

"Who are you?"

_"You know who I am. Did he tell you the truth, or... a lie?"_

"I don't know-"

_"He'd lied to you. He killed me"_

"Mum?"

_"I'll tell you a riddle. You're waiting for a train, a train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you don't know for sure. But it doesn't matter, you know why?"_

"Because you'll together"

Mal took a knife and stabbed in her stomach. She woke up automatically, screaming and crying.

"NO MUM, PLEASE!"

Eames was cooking when he heard her screaming and ran to his room. He found her crying and touching her stomach, looking for something.

"I'm bleeding!"

"Wha-, you are not bleeding, what happened Philli?"

"She-she tried to kill me"

"Just relax, and breath"

She calmed down, and stopped crying.

"I had a dream. I was in a hotel, and everything was broken down. She was there, and asked me if Dom told me te truth or a lie, and said that Dom killed her. Then, I recognize her. It was my mother"

"Mal?"

"Yes, and she told me something... a riddle. _'You're waiting for a train, a train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you don't know for sure. But it doesn't matter'_"

"Because you'll be together"

"How you know?"

"It was a riddle she used to say before-"

"And she attacked me with a knife on my stomach and I wake up"

Eames hugged her.

"It's ok sweetie, you are fine"

"But it was so real... how I know I'm not dreaming? Maybe I'm sharing a dream, how-"

"You are not dreaming. Look this"

Eames put out from his pocket a red poker chip and rolled it between his fingers. The poker chip always showed the two different faces of it.

"This is my totem. It helps me to know if Im dreaming or not"

"How?"

"In a dream, if I roll it between my fingers, it would show me the same face. But in reality, I can see the two sides of it"

"It was your idea?"

"No, it was Mal's"

"I need to talk with uncle Arthur"

"He's out for a job so you'll be with me-"

"When he's coming back?"

"Tomorrow, I don't now for sure. Come on, let's eat something"

* * *

><p>Arthur was in the train to the Vatican, in order to perform an extraction on a priest, who others believe he was stealing important documents from the curch, when his cell phone began to ring. He looked at it, it was Dom.<p>

"Dom"

"Arthur, I need to talk to you. Where are you?"

"I'm doing to the Vatican for a job. Is something wrong?"

"I need to see you, I can't talk this by phone-"

"Well, I can go to L.A tomorrow or-"

"I'm in Paris"

"Met me in front of the Pisa Tower, tomorrow at 9 a.m"

"Is urgent or-?"

"Is about Phillipa"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? SUGGESTIONSIDEAS/GRAMMAR'S CORRECTIONS, EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**xXxIGxXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**Thanks to mEEm for the review. I do love Eames too! I wish an uncle like him haha! **

**AND ALL THE READERS!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

* * *

><p>Next day.<p>

"Where are you going?"

"I need to buy some clothes, and I'm going to the university to search for books"

"I'm going with you"

"It's ok uncle Eames, but-"

"You'll not leave this place without me, doll. Besides, I don't think you have enough money"

"Well, I have some savings"

"See? Come on, let's go"

* * *

><p>Arthur went to the Pisa Tower early that morning, founding Dom there. He looked like if hadn't sleep for nights.<p>

"Dom, hi"

"Hey Arthur. How was the job?"

"Good, it was a simple extraction"

"I didn't know that you still on this. You are on a team?"

"No, I'm on... you know"

"Well, you are the best Point Man I'm sure you are quite requested"

"Actually, I'm working as an extractor"

"Really? That's good"

"What hapened with Phillipa?"

"She hates me"

* * *

><p>"Well, I have to study a lot"<p>

We went to university, and I spoke with some people from the Architecture's department. I had two weeks to study. The admission test was quite difficult, and I couldn't waste a day.

"What are you going to study?"

"Architecture"

"A wise choice"

"Why?"

"Nothing. What do you need to buy?"

"I need to buy clothes..."

"Fine, let's go to some mall"

* * *

><p>"Why are you saying this? Why are you here in Italy-"<p>

"Phillipa ran away from me. She's in Paris with Eames"

"Eames?"

"He lives there. I told her everything, Arthur"

"Everything?"

"Everything about Mal"

* * *

><p>After walk the entire mall, I bought everything I needed.<p>

"Why women need clothes, clothes and more clothes? Plus shoes"

"Because we want to be beautiful for men. Can you wait here? I need to buy one more thing"

"I'm coming with you-"

"No, this is awkward..."

"What?"

"I need to go alone"

"Why?"

I sighed. I looked to the little shop and showed him where I needed to go.

"I need to buy a brassiere"

I was complete red. I looked at him, and he just smiled at me, and winked me. I really liked him and I felt him like my dad in those days.

* * *

><p>"What happened Dom?"<p>

"Before she ran away, she heard me talking with Ariadne. I had a dream, in wich I pushed Mal through the window. She tried to came inside, but I pushed her. She started to scream that I killed Mal. So, I don't why, I slapped her. I couldn't measure my strength and she fell into the floor and his nose started to bleed. She was crying in the floor... Ariadne tried to help her, even I, but she step away from us. She stayed in her room for an entire day, and when she went out, her cheeck was bruised"

"What did she tell you?"

Arthur was very focused in order to act like he didn't know anything about Dom's words, when he knew everything from Philipa.

"She packed her clothes, and leave the house. I looked for her every day Arthur. But she came back one day, and told me that she was going to Paris, to study. I came here to take her with me back to L.A, but she hates me"

"I don't know what to say-"

"Arthur, I need you to stay as close as you can with her"

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?"<p>

"Ready, let's go home. I have to study"

We walked back uncle Eames's flat. I took his living room with all my books and I started to study. I couldn't miss the opportunity to be here in Paris, close to my uncles. I was very focused on study and pass the admission test.

"Sorry for your living room"

"It's ok, maybe tomorrow Arthur is back, so you're going with him"

"Don't offend, but I'm feeling like I'm a kind of child that is in the middle of a parent's divorce"

"Haha, very funny. But no, you don't have to feel like that. You are going with him for three reasons. One, I don't have two beds. Two, you need your own place to study, and Arthur has and excellent room for that. And three, it's safe"

"One, I can sleep in your couch. Two, I can go to the library to study. And three-"

"One, you can't sleep on my couch, is unconfortable. Two, you can't spend like ten hours everyday in a library and three-"

"One, I-"

"Why you don't want to be with him?"

* * *

><p>"Dom, I don't know-"<p>

"Arthur, I know you'll take care of her like your own daughter. I do trust Eames, really. But I need you to take care of her"

Arthur sighed. He wanted to be away as much as he could from Phillipa since that kiss, and now, her father was asking him to take care of her.

"You don't need to worry, I will"

"I'm going to send you a check"

"We know it's not necessary"

"Just... save them for her, ok?"

"Ok"

"Thank you Arthur"

* * *

><p>"Why you don't want to be with him?"<p>

"Because I have feelings for him... and I know he doesn't feel the same for me"

"You don't know that"

"No, I don't. But it's going to be hard"

"Well, knowing your father, he's talking with Arthie know, asking him to be with you"

"He's not my father anymore. You are like my real dad, you know?"

"Me? A dad?"

"Yeah, I had always seen you as a kind of father to me. I'm going to call you 'dad'"

"Not in front of the girls"

"Sure, daddy"

* * *

><p>Arthur was waiting for his flight when he opened his bag and saw the picture he had taken with him. Phillipa was smiling, showing the true hapiness in her birthday. He smiled remembering those days, when is cell phone rang on his pocket.<p>

"Eames, is everything alright?"

"Yes darling. When you'll be back?"

"Soon. How is she?"

"Doing well. She started to study for a test from university... I can't remember now"

"Dom came to Italy, to talk to me"

"I knew it! He asked you to stay with her, bla bla. Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right. I have to go"

"When you put a foot out of the airport, I want you here. We need to talk"

"I know"

"It was uncle Arthur, daddy?"

"Yes, he's coming. Time to sleep princess"

"But I want to be awake when he-"

"You studied a lot today, and you need to rest now. Besides, you are going with him tomorrow"

I sighed. He was right. I did never let my eyes leave from the books during the day.

"Good night dad"

"Good night sweetie"

I walked to my new dad's room and fall asleep inmmediatly. Finally, I felt a kind of relief on my chest that night. I was going to start a new life with him, and my new daddy Eames. A new life on Paris. But my head was on the admission test and my future. I could forget everything about Dom Cobb that night, and sleep calmly.

"Welcome back Arthie. How was that job?"

"Good, it was easy enough"

"Philli is sleeping now. What did Dom tell you?"

"Everything, the same as Phillipa said to us. He's really sad"

"When he came here, he almost slapped her"

"But-why, how-?"

"They started to argue, so I wanted to help, and he shut me. She cry to him to not talk me like that and he just almost slapped her"

"What did she said?"

"Here comes the worst part. She said that she wanted to jump from a window like Mal. And later, she said that he wasn't her father anymore"

"Dom said to me something like that"

"She is calling me 'dad'"

"Really?"

"Are you going to take her now?"

"No, I'll coming for her in the morning, let her sleep"

"What are you going to do? Do you think you can handle this?"

"I have to. Dom made me promissed him that I'll take care of her"

"The bastard thinks that I'm not good for her!"

"Eames... I just want to be away from her as much as I can. I don't want to hurt her"

"You will if you step away from her. She loves you"

"And I love her"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! SUGGESTIONSIDEAS/GRAMMAR'S CORRECTIONS EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**xXxIGxXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!**

**Thanks to moviemaniac12 for te advice and review really appreciated! AND ALL THE READERS!  
><strong>

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The first step, is accepting that you have a problem" The forger said, with a serious tone and a serious face.<p>

"Eames, this is not a AA meeting! We are talking about our niece!"

"Haha, I know. Seriously Arthie, admit it. Go for it. Take her to your place, confess her your feelings and voilà!" His hands were on the air, like if he was showing him a magic solution for all the problems.

"Is not that easy. What you want me to say to her? 'I love you'? She's my goddaughter, and Dom thinks that I'll take care of her like a father"

"Well... Dom doesn't need to know. If you understand me"

"I understand you, but she's seventeen-"

"Almost eighteen" Eames cut Arthur's sentence, reminding him that she was turning eighteen in a couple months.

There were a long silent moment, until Arthur walked to Eames's room, and saw Phillipa sleeping under the covers. She was holding a book in her hands, and her hair was over her face.  
>He smiled at her, when Eames came to his room.<p>

"She's an angel"

"I know. Go to sleep Arthie. I'm going with her in the morning"

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't sleep that night. All his past memories with Phillipa were running on his mind. He couldn't have feelings for her.<p>

_"Arthur, we were thinking, and we want you to be her godfather"_

_"Thanks, it's a- it's a honor to me"_

_"I know you'll take care of her"_

_"I will Mal"_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Phillipa woke up with the smell of coffee, and the noises from the kitchen. Eames was making breakfast.<p>

"Morning"

"Hey, did you sleep well?"

"Yes. What time is it?"

"Almost ten. Let's have breakfast, and then we are going to Arthur's"

"He's in Paris?"

"He came back late in the night"

They ate while they watched some tv. Then, she packed her clothes and books, and went downstairs with Eames. They walked in silence the two blocks from Eames's flat to Arthur's.

"Can I visit you, dad?" Phillipa's words were sad.

"Of course you can. Just call me, ok?"

"Ok"

They arrived to Arthur's door, when they saw him coming from the grocery.

"Hello" He tried not to look at her, but his eyes betrayed him. She looked beautiful, as always.

"Hi"

She never made any eye contact with her uncle, and looked always at the floor.

"Well, I need to go. Philli, call me"

"I will, bye daddy"

They hugged. Arthur opened the door, and took some books from Phillipa's hand.

"Eames said that you are studying"

"I have an admission test in two weeks"

She tried to ignored him, but when they were inside, Phillipa broke the silence between them.

"I'm sorry for the-"

"No, it's ok-"

She ran into his arms and they hugged. Her hands where on his neck, and his on her waist.

"Thank you"

Her voice was trailed off. She broke the hug, and walked towards her room. Arthur knew it. It was going to be hard.

* * *

><p>Jeez, it was hard to be so close to him, and feel away at the same time. I saw my books on the bed, and I just sat to read them, trying to focus on architecture, and forget him, for at least a moment.<p>

I can't remember for how long I was there, because he entered my room, asking me if I wanted to lunch.

"Would you like to come with me and have lunch?"

He looked puzzled as he saw me lying on the bed with books everywhere.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed. It is a fancy place?"

"No, just a common place"

A few minutes later, I was ready for lunch. I was wearing a pair of red flat shoes, a denim skirt and a white camisole.

We walked in silence trought the parisian streets for a couple of blocks, when we arrive to the place. It was a lovely restaurant, very european.

We ate in silence, when he asked me about my plans for the semester.

"Architecture, huh?"

"Yeah, I love it"

"I know you'll be a good one"

I couldn't help but smile at the comment. He believed in me, in my talent and my desicion.

We finished, and then we went back to the apartment. Once we were inside, he gave me a red box.

"This is your key and a cell phone"

"You don't have-"

"You need this"

He smiled at me. That smile tat I used to love and love even today.

"Thank you. I'm going back to study"

I leave the room, and went back to mine.

* * *

><p>Dom went back to L.A. At home, his children were on the garden, while Ariadne was in the kitchen.<p>

"Ari"

"Dom, oh God! What had happened to you?"

Ariadne walked to hug her husband and took a close up on him. He looked worried, with dark circles under his eyes.

"She hates me Ari, she hates me"

"But- what happened?"

"I told her everything. Everything about Mal"

* * *

><p>The books were a kind of scape route from him. I was decided to pass the test with the best record. I knew I could do it.<p>

I was a day from the test and I was ready.

"Where are you going?"

Uncle Arthur was sitting at his desk, typing something on his computer, when he saw me with my handbag and my keys.

"I'm going to university. Maybe I can find some test to practice you know, tomorrow is the admission test"

"Be careful"

His gaze followed me until I closed the door.

I walked down the parisian streets, because I was very close to the architecture college. When I arrived, I found what I need it. I sat in the library and did the test. An hour later, I finished and compared it with the results from the books. It was perfect, I knew it.

It was a half past four when I left the building. In that moment, I realised that I was in Paris for two weeks and I didn't see anything about the city, so I started to walk.

The buildings and the european architecture were amazing, plus the museums and cathedrals.

I can't remember for how long I walked trought the city, but it was late. I went back home, when I noticed that I forgot my phone at my room.

He was at the kitchen when I arrived.

"Phillipa, do you know what time is it?"

His voice was full of angry, and concern at the same time. It was the first time I heard him like that.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's almost ten and I was calling you at your phone, but you never answered me!"

He yelled at me for the first time.

"I forgot it here-"

"I gave you a phone for safety and you-"

"I went to university, and then I realized that I didn't visit any place since I'm here. So I started to walk and I didn't realize it was late, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry uncle Artur...- I"

My voice was trailed of, and my eyes were full of tears. I had never seem him like that. And it was my fault.

"I will never do it again. I'm sorry"

I walked to my room, and dry my tears with my hands. I started to study again. I was very determinated to pass the admission test perfectly and don't disappoint him anymore.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in one of his kitchen's chair and sighed. He knew he had been very tough with her, and she didn't deserved it. Since she arrived to Paris, she had had to deal with her mother's story, and with the admission test. He'd never took her to see the city or to another place more than two or three blocks from his apartment.<p>

He walked to her room to apologize to her when he saw her. The door was middle open, so he could see her. She was sitting on the floor, reading books and making notes, like if nothing had hapened to her before.

Her hands run over the pages of the different books, making notes and reading them. He knew she was trying very hard, and without a doubt, she was going to pass the test.

* * *

><p>At the next morning, I woke up very early, I took a bath, and I got dressed for my admission test. I choose a simple light blue dress(*), wich fall over my knees, and I left my hair down.<p>

It was six in the morning, early for the test, wich supposed to start at nine am. I packed my books, and leave a note on the fridge.

_"Good morning uncle Arthur._

_I'm going to university for the test._

_Love, Phillipa"_

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up, feeling upset about the night before, when he remembered Phillipa's test. He ran to her room, and couldn't find her. But he saw the note on the fridge.<p>

He made some coffe when an idea possesed his mind. He found the way to fix things with his goddaughter.

* * *

><p>The head of the architecture department wasn't joking when he told me that the test was hard enough. It was hard. Pretty hard.<p>

But the answers were on my mind. I knew all of them, and all I needed was concentrate myself. So I did. And after an hour later, one of the professors gave me the news.

"Congratulations Mrs Cobb, you are in. You got the best calification. I do know you'll be a great student"

An old man said, with a french accent.

I nodded, and smiled to myself. Finally, and after all, I passed the admission test, with the best record.

I looked at my phone, and I tought about telling my uncles about the news, but it was better telling them in person.

My phone rang, and I saw the ID, it was him.

"Hi uncle, I'm on my way to home-"

"Can you go to the front door, over the Ruseux rue?"

"Yeah..."

I walked to the principal door when I saw him. He was wearing a three piece suit, my favourite one from Armani. And he was standing close to a red bike with a white bun.

"Congratulations"

I ran to his arms, and we hug.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Phillipa"

"No, I' sorry, I should call you-"

"Let's forget it, okay? This is for you"

It was a red bike, with a vintage style, with a basket.

"I thought a car first, but a bike is more healthy, and perfect for Paris" He said while I looked at the bike.

"It's perfect. Thank you"

He sat on the seat, and smiled at me.

"Want a ride?"

I smiled at him, and sat on the top tube. That was the beginning._ The beginnig of us._

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, I love the end of this chapter. Did you like it?<strong>

**(*) See my profile to see Phillipa's dress!  
><strong>

** SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS/GRAMMAR'S CORRECTIONS/EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME!**

**Thanks for read, **

**xXxIGxXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

**Thank you so much to:**

**moviemaniac12, FallOverNOW, Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper, Jazzy'sgirl112108 and mEEm.**

**You can't imagine how much I loved your reviews and opinions, and the grammar's corrections. Those reviews really gave me the courage and inspiration to keep going with this story! Thanks!**

**AND ALL THE READERS!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

* * *

><p>He took me to the Eiffel Tower. It was a sunny noon, and the place was calm and quiet.<p>

"This place is amazing. I used to see it on books, and now I can't believe this is real"

I wasn't making any eye contact with him. I looked at the tower, remembering all those times when I looked the tower printed in books and magazines.

"Is real"

"I- Can I ask you something?"

I looked at him. His dark eyes were more depth than I could ever imagine. His face showed me all the confidece I needed.

"Why you helped me?"

"Because you're my goddaughter and-"

"I mean... Why you bring me with you?" I keep pushing things. I knew it was time to say all we had to say to each other.

He paused a moment, and saw the tower in front of us.

"I guess, because I promissed you once, and because I wanted the best for you. Everyone would say that is better for you to be with your family. I do think that too but..."

"But what?"

* * *

><p><em>"Look who's here"<em>

Miles said to the kids, whom were playing outside in the backyard. Phillipa was the first one to ran to him, because James coud barely run.

_"Uncle Arthur!"_

_"Philli, you are so tall, almost like me!"_

He went close to her to caress her tiny nose with his hand.

_"No, silly uncle. I'm a kid"_

_"I know. This is from your daddy"_

Arthur gave her a new Barby doll, the parisian edition with a print of the Eiffel Tower on the box.

_"This is the Eiffel Tower. The symbol of love in Paris"_

Arthur said to her, while he gave is present to James.

_"Where is daddy, uncle Arthur?"_

_Arthur looked at Miles, trying to say something that maybe made the kids stop asking about Dom.  
><em>

_"He'll come soon Philli, he's working and-"_

_"And what?"_

* * *

><p>"You can't imagine how hard is this Phillipa"<p>

"Is hard for both of us" I looked into is eyes, trying to found something, a signal.

"You are so young Phillipa. You have a whole life to live, you're seventeen. And I, I'm a old man, almost on my forties, with nothing more than a short future by myself. You'll want to go out, have some fun while I'll want just to stay at home and sleep because I'll tired. You'll want to travel around the world, while I already did it. You'll want children, when I'll have the age to be a grandpa"

His eyes were looking into my. His voice vas firm, and serious. I took his hand and put it over my chest.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel how my heart beats while I'm looking at you?"

I tried not to cry, but I couldn't. He nodded with his head, and dry my trears with his fingers.

"I'm almost eighteen. I know I have a whole life to live, but _I want you_ in it. I _want you_ in my future. And If I want to go out and have fun, I'll stay with you because you are the best person I had ever met. You're all the fun I want, and if you're tired, I'll stay by your side_ because I love you_. If I want to travel around the world, I want you to show me the places you had been before. I want you to show me all the world _we have for us_. If I want children, I want to have them with you. Because _no matter your age, I love you_. And If you are going to be a grandpa, you are going to be the grandpa of _our kids_, because_ I love you more than I can stand_"

He kissed me for the first time. His lips were so soft.

I remember that we both closed our eyes, and hold our hands. For me, that kiss felt like heaven. I tried to mmake the kiss more deep, so I put my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist, holding me strongly.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear.

I cried in his arms when I heard that. He just dry my tears in silence.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sleeping when his cell phone rang. He looked at the ID, it was her.<p>

_"Philli, hey how are you?"_

_"I need you uncle Arthur, please"_

She was crying, and he could feel the sadness of her voice.

_"What had happened?"_

_"I had a fight with my dad. I don't know who else call-"_

_"Just- Where are you?"_

Arthur was worried about her.

_"I'm on a hotel"_

_"Just, stay there. I'll look for a flight to L.A now. Everything is going to be ok"_

Arthur leave his bed and ran to his laptop, searching for the next flight to the States.

_"Thank you uncle Arthur. I'm so sorry"_

_"It's ok Philli. Call me if something happens, ok?"_

_"Ok. Come please, don't leave me"_

She wasn't begging for is help. She was begging for him, to be close to her.

_"I'm wont"_

* * *

><p>"Thank you Philli"<p>

He hold my hand, while we walked back to his apartment.

"For what? I should say thank you"

"For bring me back again to the real life"

He kissed me again, while people on the streets looked at us. We didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>I do reallly hope you liked this!<strong>

**PLEASE, SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS/GRAMMAR'S CORRECTIONS AND EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**xXxIGxXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

**THANK YOU so much to moviemaniac12 for your review. I really appreciate it!**

**AND ALL THE READERS!**

**A/N1: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION!**

* * *

><p>She was sleeping on my bed, beside me. Hell, I couldn't believe it. Not in that moment.<p>

I leave my bed and walked to the kitchen, and call Eames. I needed to talk with him.

"Eames, it's me"

"Hey, how are you my boy?"

"I need to talk to you. I'm going now"

"About what? You sound like something happened to you"

I sighed before I answered him.

"I'm not going to tell you this by phone. Hold on, I'm coming"

"Haha, I know what are you going to tell me. Let me guess, she's sleeping naked in your bed and-"

"Eames! Shut up!"

I walked to his flat, and saw him on his door, waiting for me.

"Let's get inside darling"

I followed him, and once we were inside, I sat on his couch and sighed on relief.

"Now tell me"

Eames's voice was full of wonder about what I was going to tell him.

"I told her. I told her that I love her and I kissed her"

"Keep going"

"We walked back to my apartment. I kissed her on the streets, like if we were a real couple. Everyone was looking at us, like projections. I didn't care Eames"

I never made any eye contact with the forger and kept my gaze over the floor.

"And...?" Eames wanted to know everything.

"Once we were at home, we kissed again, but this time was more deep. I took her to my room, and she fall over my bed. I was on top of her, and my hands were on her legs-"

"And...?"

"And when I open my eyes, I saw her. I saw her face. She was scared Eames"

My voice was trailed off, when I remembered her face.

* * *

><p>My hands were on her legs, trying to touch them completely. Her pale skin, her softness, that dress, all that combination made me crazy. Her legs was open for me. My erection was notorious, and I knew she could feel it.<p>

I broke our kiss, when I saw her face. She was scared.

_"Philli-"_

_"I'm sorry uncle Arthur. I can't do this"_

Her voice was almost a whisper. I kissed her on her cheek and I apologized to her.

* * *

><p>"I'm a bastard, I know"<p>

"No Arthie. Look at me"

Eames made me look at him. He could be the best person to piss me off, but he also could be my best friend.

"You're not a bastard. You just... followed your instincts that's all"

He tried to made me feel better, but I couldn't change my mood.

"I don't know Eames. I apologized to her like a million times, but no matter what I do, I feel like... like a abuser!"

"And what did she tell you?"

"That she loves me"

* * *

><p><em>"I'm so sorry"<em>

_"It's ok, really. I... I would like to wait, sorry"_

I sat on the edge of the bed, and she put her arms over my shoulders and rested her head on my right shoulder.

_"You don't need to be sorry Philli"_

_"I love you"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"She's lovely. Arthur, don't worry. She said that everything is ok-"<p>

"You know what else she told me? I told her that I was too old for her. I know that I will be tired when all she will want is going out and have fun I'll be too old to have children with her. And you know what she told me about that?"

My voice started to be more and more aloud. I wasn't really angry with anyone. I was angry with myself.

"What?"

"That she'll stay with me when I feel tired. She said that she want me in her future. She want me to be the father of her children"

"That's so sweet Arthie. Did you hear what you just say? She loves you"

He was right. She loved me.

"Thanks Eames"

"You're welcome, love. Now go back to bed, snuggle with her and be happy"

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night, and I was alone. I became a little scared, but I heard some noises coming from the door. I got up, and I saw him. His hair was a mess, and his face was pale.<p>

"Hey" I whispered to him. I kiss him and took his hand. We walked to his room.

We both were on the bed. I put my head over his chest, and he put one arm on my waist.

"Do you need me to sleep on my bed? Because-"

"It's ok"

I fall sleep. That was one of my best nights of my life.

* * *

><p>A week later I was starting university. Uncle Eames and Arthur came with me the first day. I was wearing a dark grey skirt, a white shirt with a blue waistcoat and a pair of black flats(*)<p>

"Congratulations darling"

"Thanks dad"

He hugged me.

"Don't call me dad, love"

"Why?"

"It makes me feel old"

His face was serious.

"I feel you like my real dad, since I don't have one"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

I almost yelled my answer to him.

"I thought you keep telling me like that just- forget it. Call me dad, but not in front of the girls"

"I love you daddy"

I gave her a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be jealous"

I winked at Arthur, who was standing beside me, waiting for me to go for my first class.

"Please, the students from the first year come to the first floor, to the conference room"

An old man told to all the students, with a french accent. Everyone started to move. It was time to say good bye to them.

"Thanks for coming"

"Be a good girl, my dear"

Uncle Eames gave a kiss on my cheek while I did the same.

"Are you coming home for lunch?"

Arthur asked me while he gave me my bag.

"Yes, you know I'll"

I kissed him on the cheek and leave them.

* * *

><p>"Dom, I think you should call Arthur"<p>

Ariadne was cooking, while she was trying to convince her husband to fix things with his daughter.

"I'll. But I don't think she'll like to talk to me"

Dom was hurt. He really loved her daughter, more than everyone could ever imagine.

"Just try"

* * *

><p>Late that night, Eames, Arthur and Phillipa went out for dinner.<p>

"How was your first day love? Did you made any friends?"

"It was awesome dad. I talk with some girls, but nothing more than that"

"Maybe you can introduce them to me"

Eames winked at her, and laughed.

"Daddy, you'll never change!"

"We need to plan something for your birthday darling. It'll be soon!"

The forger's voice sounded happy, like he was the one who was going to be celebrated.

"Yeah, I forgot it"

While they were having dinner, someone was calling at Arthur's phone, and leaving a message.

"Arthur, it's me Dom. I need to talk to you. Call me please"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! What's going to happend with Dom?<strong>

**A/N2: This story is going to turn a little darker in a couple of chapters. If you have an idea that you'll like to see/read on this story, or any suggestion, please make me know.**

**Like everyone, I just only see Phillipa at the end of the movie, when she turns her head to see her father. I imagine her like Summer Finn in (500) days of Summer, with brown hair and blue eyes. Deschanel's character in that movie gave me the inspiration I needed to imagine Phillipa like a eighteen years old woman.**

**I do not how I feel about her calling Eames 'dad'. I think it's sweet. How about you?**

**Like always, I hope you liked this!**

**ANY SUGGESTION/IDEAS/GRAMMAR'S CORRECTIONS OR EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**xXxIGxXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

**Thanks to moviemaniac12 for your review. Hahah, the only thing I can say is that Dom's reaction is gonna be... it's a secret, muahaha! I have some ideas for that part of this story, but I'm not going to disappoint you people, trust me :)  
><strong>

**AND THANKS TO ALL THE READERS, I LOVE YOU!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION!**

* * *

><p>"For God's sake! Daddy's talk was hilarious!"<p>

"Yeah, he's an ass. I need a shower"

Arthur went to his bathroom while Phillipa just sat on the couch, thinking about her night when she saw the answer machine. It had a message.

_"Arthur, it's me Dom. I need to talk to you. Call me please"_

Her father. Dom.

"Fuck"

She deleted the message. "You're not going to ruin my life again"

Phillipa said to the phone. She was determinated to find a way to hide her relationship with her uncle, and be far away from Dom Cobb.

"Is there any message, Philli?"

Arthur was standing on the door, looking at her niece while she was manipulating the answer machine.

"Eh,-no, no uncle Arthur. I mean,-Arthur, I-"

"It's ok. Call me whatever you want. Let's go to sleep, you need to have rest"

I sleep beside him that night, and all the following nights. I felt like a goddess. And he made me feel like a real one.

* * *

><p>Dom was driving his little daughter to a birthday party with Ariadne.<p>

"Did Arthur call you?"

Ariadne was worried about her husband. He wasn't the same since he came back from Paris.

"No, I think I misspelled his number. And he changes constantly is cell phone. But, he said that he'll call me if something happens with her"

Dom still concentrated on driving, trying to forget Phillipa's words, the last time he saw her.

_"I wish I could jump from a window like mum did"_

"Are you ok?" Ariadne's voice brought him back to the road.

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>A month later, Phillipa's relationship with Arthur was developing perfectly. They share the same bed, but he decided to wait for her. She was too fragile, and so young for him. There was nights when he could not sleep, and stay there lying beside her, watching in her sleep. Her skin was so soft and pale, full of youth. But once he touched his own skin, he found it less soft than Phillipa's. Her hair was brown, while his hair was becoming white.<p>

Fear. He was feeling fear about them. The fear of being in love with someone who maybe could find him too old, too boring, too tired for her.

He didn't thought about Dom. He was her father. He trusted him his daughter. He felt like he was betraying Dom. But he couldn't help but just trying to forget him. Maybe he could find a way in the future.

* * *

><p>"Good bye, see you later!"<p>

I gave him a kiss on his lips and leave our apartment. Then, I took my bike and put my bag on the basket and went to the university. It was a sunny day, and despite that everything seemed to be perfect, I had a feeling. A bad one.

My classes went good, everything was right.

"Ce qui est mal Pipa?"(1)

Anne, my friend from university asked me while we were walking to the exit.

"Zèro Anne"(2)

I sighed. My eyes were on the floor, and then to her face.

"You look worried"

"I-I have a bad feeling. Everything went good until now. But, it's like I know that something is going to be wrong"

"Faire attention"(3)

"I'll"

"Would you like to come with me to the mall?"

"Yeah sure. I was going to my daddy's. Let me call him, ok?"

"Bien"(4)

I called Eames to told him that I was going out with a friend, and I couldn't visit him that afternoon. I couldn't see him, but he was there. In Paris again.

* * *

><p>A few days to her birthday, Dom decided to go again to Paris and trying to see her.<p>

He was not going to contact her. He just wanted to see her, one more time.

Ariadne tried to convince him to talk to Phillipa, but she couldn't. He was too scared to talk to her, too scared of her reaction. Too scared that maybe she tried to end like her mother. Dom already had lost a woman that he used to love. Now he was decided not to lose his daughter.

He knew that Phillipa was in university. Now the problem was trying to find out at what time she was attending to classes. If he knew his daughter, he knew that she was going in the morning, like she always did in school.

Dom waited in a little cafe in front of the architecture building, when he saw her. She had changed her look, and now she looked exactly like Mal, except for her hair.  
>She was carrying a red bike and her bag. Once she was inside the building, he waited again.<p>

Four hours later she was out, walking with a girl. Dom went close to them, trying to hear again her voice. He hide himself behind a wall, between a library and the steet.

"Would you like to come with me to the mall?"

"Yeah sure. I was going to my daddy's. Let me call him, ok?"

"Bien"

Dad? Dom couldn't help but ask himself who was Phillipa going to call.

"Daddy? It's me. I can't go to visit you, I'm going with a friend to the mall- Yeah, it's ok. No, why?... Ok"

Phillipa turned on the speaker, and her friend giggled a little.

"Hey, is Anne there?"

"Oui monsieur"(5)

Dom opened his eyes to his surprise. It was the forger, Eames.

"Don't spend too much money darlings"

"Non, nous ne serons pas"(6)

"Bye daddy, love you"

"Bye sweetie, love you too"

Dom's face was pale. He remembered when the last time he saw her, she said that he wasn't her father anymore. That she wished Eames was her father. Now, it seemed like he was her father, and she loved him.

"Your daddy is hilarious"

"I know. He's the best, you can't imagine how much I love him"

The extractor's eyes were full of tears. She really meant it, he wasn't her father anymore.

Eames was drinking his scotch when he heard someone on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Dom"

* * *

><p>"Pipa, your birthday is in tomorrow. Have plans?"<p>

She was looking at some clothes, when her friend's question bring her back from her thoughts.

"Not really. Maybe I'm not coming to classes tomorrow"

"I bet your papa and your uncle are preparing something for you"

"Yeah, maybe..."

* * *

><p>Eames opened the door. The extractor was there, standing on the door with red eyes.<p>

"Hey, come in! how's the family?"

"They're fine. Care to explain something?"

"Shoot it"

"Why is she calling you 'daddy'?" He was looking for answers.

* * *

><p>Arthur was at his apartment finishing the plans for Phillipa's birthday, when he recieved a text from her.<p>

_"I have some plans for my b-day. And it includes u"_

He smiled at his phone, and answered.

_"Can u tell me someting about it?"_

A few seconds later, she texted him again.

_"It's a surprise"_

_"I'm the 1 who supose to surprise u"_

She smiled at that text, and send him a last text.

_"Im going home now. See u love"_

* * *

><p>Eames sat on his couch and drank his scotch calmly, while Dom sat in front of him.<p>

"You heard her. Since that... fight, she calls me daddy. I told her to stop, but did she hear me? No"

"How is she Eames?"

His voice was almost a whisper. The forger could see the sadness on his face.

"She's doing great Dom. She's the first of her class"

Eames said that with proud on his voice.

"Arthur? He's here in Paris?"

* * *

><p>Once Phillipa arrived at his home, Arthur was waiting for her with chocolate and cookies.<p>

"Hi uncle!"

She ran to him and sat on his lap. He gave her a kiss and hugged her by her waist.

"Don't you think is a little... weird call me uncle while we kiss?"

Arthur was holding her hand.

"I don't know, maybe. But I used to call you 'uncle'. I called you that way always. I'll try to call you Arthur, Arthur"

"I can live with that"

"You know, I had a bad feeling all the day"

She drank a sip of her chocolate, while he frowned.

"And why is that?"

* * *

><p>"He's out for a job. She's living with me for a few days"<p>

Dom nodded and stand up.

"Maybe I should go. I don't want to be here when she comes. Please, give her this.

He gave the forger a little red box. It was Mal's engagement ring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:**

**(1)"Is something wrong, Pipa?"**

**(2)"Nothing Anne"**

**(3)"Be careful"**

**(4)"Ok"**

**(5)"Yes Sir"**

**(6)"We'll not"**

**I hope you liked this. It was a kind of filler at some point, sorry:P. But the ring thing is the key, believe me.  
><strong>

**I'm going on holidays [just for a week :( ] next monday, so maybe I'm going to post two or three more chapters until next monday, when I leave. **

**Like always, SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS/GRAMMAR'S CORRECTIONS AND EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**xXxIGxXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15!**

**Thanks ALL THE READERS!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION**

* * *

><p>"Is this-"<p>

"Yes. Give it to her. Bye Eames. Please, call me... I need to know how is she doing"

"I will darling"

Dom leave Eames there, sitting on his couch with a scotch in one hand and the ring in the other.

The forger decided that the best was talk to Arthur about Dom's visit. He didn't want the point man and the extractor met in the city, when he said that Arthur was out of the country.

Walking over the streets made Eames think about the point man and his relationship with Phillipa. They were happy together, yes. But at some point, they'll need to face the facts. She'll need to talk to her father, and he'll know eventually about her and Arthur. And just think about Dom's reaction made him feel scared. Even when he wasn't the man involved.

"Hey dad. How are you? What are you doing here?"

Phillipa was closing the building's door when he arrived.

"Hey love. Everything's as good as you. Is Arthie here?"

"Yeah, he is. I'm going to buy something for dinner. Can you stay please? I'm cooking"

Her puppie eyes looked at him.

"Absolutly" His voice was warm and kind. The forger always had a special affection to her. Maybe was because she called him 'dad'.

Eames went to Arthur's apartment and knock the door.

"Honey, did you forget somet-"

Arthur didn't finish his sentence when he opened the door and saw the forger there, smiling at him.

"'honey'?"

"Shut up-"

"Dom is in Paris"

* * *

><p>Phillipa walked down the streets to a little grocery. Se smiled at herself once she felt the breeze over her face. It was a sunny afternoon, strangely quite and calm. That was when she remembered her bad feeling. Something was making her heart beat heavily.<p>

She stopped in a little greengrocery, where she used to buy always.

"Bonjour. Avez-vous des oignons et des carottes?" (Hello. Do you have some onions and carrots?)

The greengrocer nodded and went in on his shop, while she waited outside. She looked at his left side and saw him. Dom was buying something in the shop at the next door.

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"I was at home, drinking my scotch when he knocked my door. You should saw him. His eyes were red. Aparently, he saw her in the university and heard when she called me"

"She called you 'daddy' and he freaked out"

"He asked me how was she in university. I told her that she was doing well, that she's the first of her class. The truth"

"Did he asked for me?"

"He said something about a message. And I told im that you were out for a job and that Phillipa was living with me for some days"

"Why did you-"

"Because, you can't hide yourselves. Ask anyone, you two look each other like you just were the only person in the world. And Dom isn't a fool, is he?"

"No, he isn't. Thank you"

"Also, he gave me this"

Eames gave Arthur the little red box, and he opened.

* * *

><p>"Fuck"<p>

I didn't expect to see him in Paris. He was my bad feeling. I didn't want him to see me, but for some reason I just felt like he already did. But, if he saw me and he didn't talk to me, something had happend.

"C'est la vôtre. Quelque chose d'autre?" (It's yours. Something ese?) The greengrocer asked to me. I looked at him and I shook my head, saying no. I took a deep breath, turn around and walked like nothing happened.

But I felt like someone was following me. I keeped walking, trying to not gave it so much importance. He wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p>"It's Mal's ring"<p>

Arthur whispered to the forger and frowned. It was a little silver ring with a little pink diamond.

"Yes it is. Is his present for her"

"Should I gave her this ring?"

The point man hesitated a moment, but Eames asked him first.

"And why not?"

"Because she'll know that he was here-"

Eames cut him, and light up a cigarette.

"She'll know eventually Arthie. Gave it to her, she'll need it"

* * *

><p>Once I arrived at home, I just forgot about him. My uncles were sitting on the couch, and they looked very serious. I smiled to both of them, and walked to the kitchen to made dinner. I think they were talking about something, and once I was there, they changed the subject.<p>

"I'm going to make some pasta, is it ok to you?"

"Yes love!"

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"My little princess invite me, and I said yes"

I giggled a little when I heard them fighting. They both were so adorable together to me. I really loved them both. Arthur was everything I wanted always, and Eames was the father I needed in that time. They were my only family to me.

* * *

><p><em>"I want to drink uncle Eames, be fair!"<em>

_"But I'm fair darling. You'll drink with me once you get eighteen. I promise"_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise"_

It was Phillipa's sixteen birthday, and everyone was drinking beer, except for her and Arthur, who was drinking vine. Eames promesed her that he was going to take her to have some drinks once she get eighteen.

_"Over my dead body, Eames"_

_"Hey, take it easy Dom. I'll take care-"_

_"Enough Eames. I prefer Arthur taking her out instead of you"_

* * *

><p>A moments later, they sat over the table for dinner. Arthur sat on the head of the table, Phillipa at her right side, and Eames at his left.<p>

"Hey, would you like to go for some drinks?"

Phillipa asked to Eames, who was finishing his dinner.

"Let's go. I don't have plans for tonight"

"I don't think is a good idea"

Arthur interrupted their talk, with a serious tone on his voice.

"C'mon Arthur, is going to be fun! It's for my birthday, please!"

He sighed and looked at Eames, who was smiling at him.

"Fine"

"But only my dad and I-"

"Why?"

"Because he promessed me before, don't be jealous"

"I'm not-"

He looked at Eames, and frowned.

"Yes you are-"

"I'm not jealo-"

"Yes you are!"

They were fighting like kids for a girl. Phillipa giggled a little before made them stop.

"Enough! You are like kids. Dad, give me five minutes"

Philipa leave them and walked to her room. Arthur looked at Eames and grabbed him by his neck shirt.

"Be careful Eames"

"Hey, be careful, this shirt is new!"

"Just... bring her sober. Ok?"

"Ok. You don't need to worry, she's like my... Oh my, look at you doll!"

Phillipa appeared behind Arthur, wearing a little black dress, with low cut in front, and short enogh to show her white and long legs.

Arthur And Eames were open-mouthed, speechless.

"You're not going out wearing... that"

He pointed with his finger at her dress.

"Oh Arthur, I'm turning eighteen in what? Two hours? Just a few drinks and dad is gonna take me home-"

"Phillipa-"

She gave him a little kiss on his cheek and took him to his room.

"We'll talk about this when I come back. I need to talk with Eames, please"

He was sitting on his bed, holding her by her waist. He rested his head on her stomach and sighed before looked at her.

"Ok, be carefull"

"I'll. Love you"

* * *

><p>She leave Arthur's apartment with Eames, and they walked to the nearest bar. It was lovely, with a futuristic deccòr.<p>

"So princess, what you want to talk about?"

She looked at him, annd before said something, she took a sip of his beer.

"I want to do it with Arthur"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah!<strong>

**I'm on bed, heart problems, nothing too serious. But i'm leaving on monday, so I think this is the last chapter, before I'm back (In a week).**

**I'll miss writting, but I'll back baby's!**

**As always, SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS/GRAMMAR CORRECTIONS/EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**xXxIGxXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16!**

**Thanks to moviemaniac12 for your review, it really made my day!  
><strong>

**AND ALL THE READERS!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION**

* * *

><p>"I want to do it with Arthur"<p>

Eames almost drown in his drink. She kept her gaze over her beer, and then, she looked at him.

"Philli love, I think you already drink enough"

"I'm not drunk. I'm serious"

The forger looked at her, and then took her hand.

"Well, you're a grown woman Phillipa. You already did your own choices, coming here running away from Dom, and started a new life..."

"Thanks to you and him. I really love him, but sometimes, I feel him a little... away from me"

Her voice trailed off suddenly, until she took another sip of her beer. He just looked at her, trying to found out what was she talking about.

"I doubt about his feelings for me"

"He really loves you, Philli-"

"You don't understand. I'd decided this a long time ago, but he just... rejects me. One night, I was wearing only a camisole and my panties. Did he try to touch me? No"

Eames tried to smiled at her, but she was very serious.

"Look doll, he loves you, trust me. But he's waiting for you. You need to understand, you're seventeen, almost eighteen. He's on his forties... This is hard for a person like him to accept his feelings for you"

"A person like him? I don't get it"

"Arthur is a point man. His job made him a totally traditional man. He needs everything to be in his right place, at his right time, and everything need to be that way for him. He is an obsessive compulsive guy, who needs order in his life-"

"I know that. I don't know how his work has something to do with his feelings"

Phillipa finished her beer, and turn her body to the forger. She looked at his eyes, as he did the same.

"He can't accept that he loves a young and beatiful girl like you. He's afraid"

"Afraid?"

"Afraid that someday, you'll find him too old for you. You'll like to go out, have friends, have fun, have babies, be young. When he already had the age for that things. And that's not my opinion. I'm talking about how he feels now"

"I need to hear your opinion"

"You don't need my opinion to live your life, darling"

"I want to hear your opinion"

"Ok, where do I begin? I think that you really love him, and he really loves you. He cares about you, he always did. You'll happy together, but at some point, anything is going to be just happiness. You'll need to face your father one day"

"I know, but not yet. I-"

"We all know that Dom isn't going to find out this tomorrow, or soon yet. But eventually, one day, he'll know. You both can't hide from him all the life"

"Thanks"

She hugged him and took her purse.

"I'm leaving, he'll worried"

Eames looked at his watch and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday love"

He gave her a bear hug and kissed her on the cheeck. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"I love you dad"

"So do I my little princess"

* * *

><p>It was half past twelve when he heard the door closing. He was at his bed, reading a book when she got inside.<p>

"Hey"

"Happy birthday Phillipa"

She walked to his bed and sat beside him. Then, she pulled his glasses from his eyes, and put them on the bedside table. She kissed him. The kiss became more and more passionate, and she sat with her legs open over him. He put one hand on her waist and the other on one of her breast. She moaned his name, when he broke the kiss.

"I can't-"

"I want you. I want to feel you now, I need you Arthur"

He smiled at her, and then, they turn around to be he over her. She moaned as she felt his erection between her legs.

"Phillipa..."

* * *

><p>Eames was at his place, watching some late soap opera when his phone rang. He though that maybe it could be Arthur or Phillipa, knowing that just only a few persons have his number.<p>

"Eames. It's Smith"

The voice of the young man made Eames smiled in a sarcastic way.

"What in bloody hell you want?"

"You don't need to be so agressive Eames. I'm just calling to say hello and, I have a job offer I want to discuss with you"

"Really? I thought you were needing a forgery class"

The forger turned off the television and lighted up a cigarette. His tone became sarcastic, while Smith just made a little laugh over the phone.

"No Mr Eames. Met me at the Café des 2 Moulins. Next monday, at what time would you prefer?"

"You tell me Smith"

"Ok, ten in the morning it will be. See you Mr Eames"

"Bye-"

"Oh, I almost forgot, bring Arthur Woods with you. _We need him too_"

* * *

><p>"I love you" Arthur whispered to her ear, and kissed her again.<p>

"I'm tired"

She replied, while she turned her away from him.

"I know, let's go to sleep"

She fall asleep in his arms, without having noticed te silver ring on her ring finger.

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter, I know! Pure crap, sorry! =(<strong>

**I wrote this chapter in a hurry, because I'm leaving now to the airport and I didn't want to leave before posted one more chapter. I'll be back soon! I'll miss you, and I'll miss writting this, but I need holidays!**

**As always, any IDEA/SUGGESTION/GRAMMAR'S CORRECTION/EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME!**

**Thanks for reading and see you next monday,  
><strong>

**xXxIGxXx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17!**

**Thanks to my reviewer MM12, and all the readers appreciated!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They were sitting over the table, having dinner. The sleep beated up James who was sleeping on his room.<p>

_"Daddy, why is Ariadne moving here?"_Asked a little Phillipa. Dom looked at her, leaving the spoon he was holding.

_"We talked about this, remember?"_Dom tried to sound calm when he thought that his previous answer would calm his daughter's curiosity.

_"And where is she going to sleep? Because we don't have another room for her"_

Dom looked at her one more time. She continued eating her salad, calmly.

_"She's going to sleep in my room, because we are dating-"_

_"And mommy isn't mad?"_

Dom cleared his throat, and tried to keep his tears on his eyes.

_"No sweetie, she's not mad. She'll be happy, I promise"_

Phillipa finished her food, leave the table and walked to his room in silence. Dom just stayed there, looking at Mal's picture in front of him. He asked himself if Mal was mad or not.

* * *

><p><em>"Phillipa, he loves you"<em>

_A woman was standing in front of her, in a hotel room. Everything there was broken down. When she walked to her, she stepped a glass over the floor. That noise made her mother frown._

_"Mum?"_

_"Look at your hand. That's the ring your father gave me once"_

_Mal walked and they both sat on the couch. She took her daughter's hand and made her look at the ring._

_"Dom said that he had a dream. That we'd grow old together but... he betrayed me"_

_"He infected your mind-"_

_"Arthur loves you. But don't let him hurt you"_

_"He'll never do that, I know him-"_

_Mal stood up and walked to the window. She sat over the edge of the window, and Phillipa ran to her._

_"Don't jump mum, please. Step back inside"_

_"He'll hurt you. He is going to leave you alone"_

_Phillipa grabbed her arm, trying to keep her inside, but Mal throw a shoe to the street._

_"You don't know what is to be a lover, a half of a whole. You'll never understand"_

_Mal jumped._

* * *

><p>She woke up suddenly, with tears on her eyes and her breathing was becoming faster and faster. Arthur woke up beside her, and tried to calm her.<p>

"Honey, what happ-"

"She jumped... And I- Tell me you are not going to leave me! Promise me!"

"I-I'm not going to leave you. Phillipa tell me what happened!"

He tried to sound calm, but he was nervous. She was there, looking frenetically for something in her hands. She saw the ring and inmediatly removed it from her finger and throw it to the wall in front of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"She was in my dream. She said that Dom gave her that ring, that he promised they'd grow old together, but he lied, he betrayed her!"

She sat on the bed naked, regardless and just covered with a sheet. Arthur took her hands, and her face.

"It was a dream, you're ok now"

"How I know this is reality? How I know you're not a projection? How I know you're not lying to me?"

Arthur looked on his table for his loaded dice. He rolled it once, and looked at her.

"My totem remember? If I rolled it once-"

She nodded, understanding and remembering about is totem. They were on reality. She was safe.

* * *

><p>"She dreamt about Mal?"<p>

"Yes. I should stop this, before it become worst"

The Forger and the Point Man were sitting in a little cafe in front of Phillipa's university, waiting for her. The day was cloudy, and it seemed it was going to rain. The forger lighted up a cigarette, and looked to the building in front of them.

"What did she do with the ring?"

"She throw it up to the wall. I told her it was from her mother, that Dom came here and gave it to you for her. But she didn't accept it"

"Oh, Smith called me"

Arthur frowned, and looked at the Forger. Eames was calm, smoking his cigarette, while his eyes were lost on the waitress from the shop.

"_'Oh, Smith called me'_" The Point Man said, trying to sound like the Brit, even with the accent.

"And?"

Eames went back to Arthur, drinking is coffee.

"And you ask? What did he tell you?"

Eames finishes his coffee, and then changed his position over the chair. He looked at any direction and then, he went more close to Arthur.

"He wants me for a job. When I talked to him, I thought he was needing a forgery class, but he said that they need a forger"

"What did you said?"

He tried to sound calmly, when he was very intriguing.

"He asked me for a coffee next monday. And they need you too"

Arthur looked at the university. It missing fifteen minutes until Phillipa finished her classes. Eames's face was serious.

"I can't"

"Why? You're the most requested Point Man, Arthur. Oh, and don't forget that you're not cheap-"

"Don't talk like that! You make me look like a... a- you know"

Arthur sighed, while Eames just lighted up another cigarette.

"I'm in. That bastard will pay what my work worth, and it's a lot of money!"

The forger smiled, and his face changed, from the most seriousness to a huge hapiness. Arthur just couldn't understand him. He was going to work with the most dangerous team in the world. They just take jobs that other extractor's or teams reject. Because if they need to go into limbo in order to perform a job, the whole team go. But that wasn't all the bad part. They work with dangerous jobs. Jobs that any other extractor will reject for the gravity of the request.

"Eames, you are not serious, aren't you? Smith's team only do dangerous jobs"

"Well Arthie, we all need some action once in a while, don't you think?" The forger winked at the Point Man.

"Shut up"

"So, are you coming or not?"

"No, I'm not going to work with them. Not with Smith again"

Arthur drank another sip, while Eames just stared at him. It was an old problem between Arthur and Smith that Eames had ignored before.

"What's your problem with him?"

"Smith was Cobb's main competitor. As we know, Smith is just a forger, but when I started to work with Cobb, he was very famous for his multiple works. One time, there were some extractors who said that he performed an extraction just by himself. He was the architect, the extractor, and even the forger. We don't really know if that was true, but then, he and his team became very famous for his jobs"

"You worked with him?"

"Before Cobb. The job was simple, and as far as I knew, we were going to extract some bank accounts the mark was hiding from her wife. But it was a Smith's lie. He want to incept an idea, that the mark commit suicide, to leave his wife all his fortune"

Eames tried to push things, but before that, Arthur continued with his talk.

"I stayed in the second level. Eventually, I knew someting was wrong becuse you don't need to go more than two levels in order to extract an idea. So once we wake up, a couple days later, the mark shoot himself. I did a deep research on him before the job. He wasn't a man with psicologics issues Eames"

"And what happened later?"

"I found out the truth, and I confronted him. I hated the idea of being in a team with him. He made someone commit suicide for money"

"Well, we can't speak about morals and ethics when we navegate into people's mind and steal ideas"

"Is not the same. We can steal ideas, bank accounts, affairs, secrets. But we don't kill people"

They looked at the building. Phillipa was walking to them with her bike.

"Come with me. I want to know about his job offer"

Arthur stood up and looked at the Forger.

"I'm going with you. He and his team are so arrogant about their work that is hard to believe that they _'need'_ us"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm introducing a new character! <strong>

**Please, tell me what you think about Smith, how you imagine him...**

**As always, SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS/GRAMMAR CORRECTIONS/EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**xXxIGxXx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18!**

**ThanKs to moviemaniac12 for your review, it made my day!  
><strong>

**AND ALL THE READERS!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION!**

* * *

><p>"Hey! What are you doing here?"<p>

Arthur gave her a smile, while Eames just took her hand and kissed it. She sat beside them and looked at her phone. Inmediatly it sounded, and she smiled at the text.

"I'm going out with some friends. Can we go home?"

Eames winked at her and then, he asked the waitress for the bill. Arthur's face was serious, and he wondered with who she was going out, since he only knew Anne.

"See you sweetie. Go and have fun"

"Thanks. I'm going to visit you on sunday, don't forget about our coffee"

Eames nodded and leave them alone. They just walked in silence to their apartment, but Phillipa continued recieving messages, and giggling a little when she read them.

"Where are you going?"

The Point Man broke the silence once they were inside their place. She went to her room and he followed her. He felt something inside him, like a feeling. Something that he had never experienced before, with anyone until now. Fear.

"I'm going to a discotheque with Anne and others from my class. We need to celebrate"

She was getting undressed and he just kept his gaze over her. He started to feel nervous, with the feeling of knowing more and more about the 'others' she was talking about.

"Who are the others? I thought you only were good friends with Anne"

She went to her bathroom for a shower. He just followed her while she was removing her make up.

"Just some girls and guys we worked with in a practical work. Professor said that our sketches were the best work of the class"

"Congratulations. Do you need me to ride you or-"

She shaked her head and then took him out of the bathroom.

"No, _Jean_ will pick me up"

Phillipa closed the door, leaving Arthur more and more confused. _Who was Jean?_ was the first thing he though.

* * *

><p>Arthur was looking something on his laptop when he heard a sound on his door. He walked to the door, when Phillipa yelled at him.<p>

"Tell him I'm going to be down in five minutes!"

He opened the door and saw him. A young man, with no more than twenty years. His skin was pale, his hair was brown and his eyes were blue. He was a little bit taller than him, and he was dressed perfectly.

The youngest smiled and then he offered his hand.

"_Bonsoir monsieur_. I'm Jean. Is _Pipa_ ready?"

Before Arthur could made any sound, Phillipa appeared behind him. She was wearing a very short blue night dress, with a black pair of high heels and her hair was loose over her back.

"Hi Jean. I'm ready, let's go"

The Point Man grabbed her arm and put his best face to the french guy in front of him. "Give us a minute, ok?"

He closed the door, and then took her to his room. He didn't want Jean to hear him.

"You're not going anywhere wearing that- that thing"

Phillipa looked down at her dress, and smiled at him. She took his hand, and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Don't do this..." Said him.

It was more a whisper than a sentence from Arthur's lips. He knew it, he was afraid. His fears from the beggining were becoming a reality to him.

"I'm not going to be late. Promise" Phillipa said to his ear.

She walked to the door, and leave him there, alone, begging for maybe this time his thoughts were wrong.

* * *

><p>It was five am, and she leave at ten. He couldn't sleep, despite the fact he felt tired. He checked at his phone every ten minutes, but she didn't call him.<p>

But he closed his eyes and sighed, trying to think and calm himself. He knew he couldn't lock her for ever.

_"You are so young Phillipa. You have a whole life to live, you're seventeen. And I, I'm an old man, almost on my forties, with nothing more than a short future by myself. You'll want to go out, have some fun while I'll want just to stay at home and sleep because I'll be tired. You'll want to travel around the world, while I already did it. You'll want children, when I'll have the age to be a grandpa"_

_She took his hand and put it over her chest._

_"Can you feel it? Can you feel how my heart beats while I'm looking at you?"_

_He nodded with his head._

_"I'm almost eighteen. I know I have a whole life to live, but I want you in it. I want you in my future. And If I want to go out and have fun, I'll stay with you because you are the best person I had ever met. You're all the fun I want, and if you're tired, I'll stay by your side because I love you. If I want to travel around the world, I want you to show me the places you had been before. I want you to show me all the world we have for us. If I want children, I want to have them with you. Because no matter your age, I love you. And If you are going to be a grandpa, you are going to be the grandpa of our kids, because I love you more than I can stand"_

_And then, they kissed for the first time._

He opened his eyes when he heard the door. It was almost six in the morning, when she arrived. The sun was already on the blue sky, and he could also heard some birds close to his window.

He saw her trying to walk to her room. She has her shoes on her left hand and her purse on her other hand.

"Phillipa, why don't you call me? I was-"

"Hey uncle! Don't be maaaaad, just help me with-"

She almost fell to the floor, but he helped her. She was drunk.

"Go to sleep. We'll talk about this later"

Arthur was serious. He really cared about her, but he was angry. It was the first time he saw her like that, and he made a quick mental note to not let her drink again.

Her pink lipstick had disappeared, and his hair had lost her waves. Arthur helped on her way to her bed, when she sat and sighed.

"Phillipa, once you wake up, we have to talk"

He was serious, but she only stared at him, and looked for her purse.

"What are you looking for?"

She found Mal's ring and put it on her ring finger. It was a little big for her, but she rolled it on her finger with is fingers.

"I'm not dreaming"

Arthur frowned. She dropped her purse, and when he tried to pick it, he found something that made him more angry.

"Phillipa, what are you doing with this?"

"I brought them-"

"Just go to sleep, we're going to talk about this later"

He was leaving the room, when she called him. He was so angry, that he ignored her.

"Please stay with me"

"Go to sleep"

He shut the door strongly, and she just cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell, I don't like how I ended this chapter, but I guess Arthur would be angry and not happy to see her drunk :(<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reads my story, really.**

**And, as always, any SUUGGESTION/IDEA/GRAMMAR CORRECTIONS/EVERYTHING are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**xXxIGxXx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19!**

**Hello! I'm so excited for my new story 'Possibilities', so if yo have some free time, read it :) **  
><strong>I'm giving up my job, because I hate my boss, and I'm back to university! (After two months) So I'll have a lots of time to think and continue this story and maybe start a new one... I do not know why I'm writting this, but I like you to know how is my life (That was so cliché! OMG)<strong>

**Thank you so much to moviemaniac12 and Lazarus76 for the reviews! I can't tell you how was my face when I read them =) AND ALL THE READERS!  
><strong>

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION, SADLY.**

* * *

><p><em>"I told you"<em>

_She was wearing the same violet dress, and we were in the same room, always. Everything there was broken, and the ivory curtains flew with the wind. She could hear the noises from the street. And her mother walking to the window, again._

_"He's going to hurt you. Arthur loves you so much, that he needs to hurt you, just like Dom did to me"_

_Phillipa pulled the silver ring on her finger. She rolled it once, and she could see how the ring danced on her finger and she knew it beyond a doubt. She was dreaming, her mother wasn't real._

_"You're not real. I know"_

_Mal throw both of her shoes to the streets and sighed as she watched them fall down. Phillipa stood there, watching how the projection of her dead mother tried to jump, but instead of that, Mal stepped back inside._

_"My dear, you're so beautiful. Don't let him hurt you, if he does, just jump. Like me"_

_Phillipa's eyes were full of tears, while Mal just smiled at her. Why her mother's projection was saying that things?_

It was two pm when she woke up. The noises from the kitchen made her look over herself. She was still wearing the dress from the night before, and her make up hadn't been removed. At that moment, she started to remeber how she ended over her bed, dressed and with a terrible headache.

_"Please stay with me"_

_"Go to sleep"_

"Shit"

* * *

><p>I decided to take a shower first, and not face him wearing the same dress from the night before, and with my face like hell. After a good fifteen minutes down the hot water, I got dressed.<p>

He was at the kitchen, reading some papers and drinking coffee. He didn't noticed me until I cleared my throat. He frowned, and he removed his reading glasses.

"Hey"

I whispered, and walked to him. He stared at me for a moment, and then I sat in front of him. He never said a word, until I opened my mouth to talk, but he interrupted me.

"Are you going to explain something about yesterday?"

Hell, he was serious, very serious.

"I'm sorry, I should called you to tell you I was fine, and I shouldn't had drink-"

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to university, and then back home until I decide"

I sighed, and looked down trying to hide my tears from him. He was right to be angry, because I didn't call him or because of my drunkenness, but I felt like he was hiding something from me.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But you're not my father, and you're acting like-"

"Who was that Jean? Why he came for you? And what was this thing doing on your purse?"

I exploted. That was enough for me, and I couldn't help but be angry at him.

"Jean helped me with homework, and with the practical work. I'm not dating him and cheating on you as you think, because he's gay, and- oh, those are condoms! And it were on my purse because I bought them, you know why? Because you didn't wore one that night and I have a-"

My eyes were full of tears. I could see my mother there, like a shade smiling at me. Like she was enjoying the fight, until everything become dark.

I woke up in someplace that wasn't my room, or either my home. The walls were white, and I was conected to a machine. I realised it was an hospital, when I saw the door middle open and I could hear his voice.

"How is she?"

"She is going to be fine. She had a nervous breakdown, and I suggest that you keep her at home for at least a week, resting. She needs to be calm"

"You made her a blood test, right?"

Arthur was nervous as hell. His face was pale, and I could heard more footsteps coming to my room. It was Eames.

"Sweetie, how are you?"

"I feel tired. What happened to me? I can't remember"

He took my hand and kissed it softly before answer me.

"You had a fight with Arthur and you collapsed on the floor. He called me and we had take you here. You're going home to have rest, doll"

He kept talking to me, and I couldn't hear what was Arthur talking with the doctor.

* * *

><p>"Yes. The test was fine, but as I said monsieur Woods, she need to rest"<p>

Arthur closed the door, and then looked at the doctor.

"She wasn't- she wasn't pregnant, was she?"

The doctor looked at the medical chart with Phillipa's blood test results.

"No, she wasn't. And I have my doubts that maybe-"

"Maybe?"

"Perhaps, she can't conceive"

* * *

><p><em>"Uncle Arthur! Did you know that my mum is going to have a baby?"<em>

_The Point Man was holding the little girl in his arms, while she hugged. He was visiting Dom and his family after a couple months off of work, when he saw Mal. She was pregnant again, and this time they were waiting a boy._

_"Yes, are you happy Philli? You're going to have a brother"_

_She smiled at him, and ran to her mother side, trying to touch her belly._

_"When I grow up, I want to have babies like mum"_

* * *

><p>"She is too young monsieur Woods. If you want to know for sure, we can make some test-"<p>

"It's ok. Can I take her home now?"

"Yes, sign these forms please"

After discharge her from the hospital, Arthur took her home. The ride from hospital to home was silent, and tense. She didn't move her eyes from the window, and Arthur couldn't help but trying to talk to her.

"I'm sorry"

She didn't answer, and just kept her gaze over the road. Arthur sighed and stopped the car.

"I'm so sorry Philllipa. I didn't want to-"

"You don't even know how to ask for an apologize. Just... let's forget this. Can we go home, I want to sleep"

He drove back to his place. And once they were there, She ran to her bed.

"Honey, please forgive me"

"Can you stay here, for a moment?"

Arthur hugged her, and she fall asleep inmediatly. He looked at her calm face. She looked so much like Mal, and her voice was so similar too. Now, he felt the same that Dom told him once.

"She's like Mal, Art. There are moments that I- I can't see into her eyes. Her voice, even when she's angry she acts like her. Do you remember Mal from our jobs, right? Well, she's like that shade"

Arthur had a lot on his mind. Phillipa and now, Smith.

* * *

><p><strong>I have the feeling like this chapter was a kind of filler, I'm sorry, but the next one will be a little bit darker. <strong>

**As always, SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS/GRAMMAR CORECTIONS/EVERYTHING are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading people, **

**xXxIGxXx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20!**

**Woah, this is getting more chapters than I expected. THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**A/N:I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION, SADLY, SADLY, SADLY...**

* * *

><p>"I do understand that you need Arthur Woods, but Eames? We already have two forgers"<p>

The man smiled at the comment of the woman sitting beside her, both conected to a PASIV.

"Knowing those two, If Eames is in, Arthur will be convinced to work for us. Also, I'm the extractor in this job, so I'll need Dominique and Eames as well, and don't forget my dear, that we also need a new Point Man. The last one was so... weak"

The dark haired woman smiled at the last comment. "If you say so, honey. When are we going to meet them?"

"Tomorrow"

* * *

><p>He was sleeping with her. His arms were curled around her waist, and she was resting her head over his chest when he woke up.<p>

It was eight am, and today was the day of the meeting. Casually, it was raining, and the sky was dark despite it was morning. Trying to not wake her up, he leave her and went directly to his room, and after a quick shower, he was preparing coffee when a certain Forger knock his door.

"What's going on?"

Eames made is own way inside Arthur's apartment, and sat on his couch.

"Please, come in"

"Don't be sarcastic darling, I'm like your brother and-"

"You're not like my brother"

The Forger put both hands in the air, and sighed.

"Ok, alright. How is she?"

"Fine. She's sleeping"

"What are we going to do with her?"

Arthur sat in front of him, and frowned at the question.

"Why?"

"Well, she need to rest, and she's not going to university and we're leaving to meet Smith. We can't leave her alone"

"Eames, you were the one who said to me once 'Arthie, she's a woman, she don't need a babysitter' When I told you to take care of her when I went to Italy"

"Hey, your British accent is awful! I don't sound like that!"

"Maybe, but she will be ok. Let's go"

"Don't blame me later. I told you. She can't be alone, no after what happened and her nightmares with Mal"

Arthur ignores his comments and walked to her room. Once he was inside, she opened her eyes.

"Morning"

"Morning Philli. Hey, I'm going out with Eames, just for a moment. Can you stay here in bed?"

She yawned and smiled at him.

"Sure Arthur. I'll be ok"

"Good, call me please if you need something or-"

"Go, It's ok. Hi daddy"

Eames was behind Arthur's back. He just smiled at her and grabbed Arthur by his arm.

"Come on love, it's time to go. Bye sweetie"

* * *

><p>The couple was sitting at a little table in Cafe 2 Moulins, inside the place because of the rain. Smith was wearing an Armani black suit, with his hair slicked back. He looked very similar to Arthur, and she was wearing a black pair of trousers, a white shirt and a pair of black shoes. Her dark hair was curled, and her make up was perfect.<p>

"Do you think he's coming?"

"Yes. I'm sure Eames convinced him, besides there is a expression: curiosity kills the cat"

They were looking at the men, when they heard them coming to the table.

"Hello Smith, it's been so long. I see you stay alive"

"Good morning Eames. As jovial as always. Hello Arthur, nice to see you again"

"Morning"

Arthur answer was short. Smith just smiled at his partner, and then at the both men in front of him.

"Let me introduce you to my wife, she's Antoinette"

"Pleased to meet you"

"Nice to meet you"

They sat, and asked the waitress four coffees.

* * *

><p>I was trying to sleep again, but I couldn't. Instead of being on bed and watching some news, I decided to clean my room. Not that it was all a mess but knowing Arthur, he liked everything on his place. He didn't tell me nothing about it, but I knew it.<p>

I found his shirt on my bed, so I walked to his room to leave it there. I opened his wardrove and I saw it. It was the PASIV.

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to tell us about the job?"<p>

"Are you hurry? Because we wanted to speak first to our new team mates before start talking about job"

Eames looked at Arthur and then to Smith.

"Let's go to the point, Smith"

"Oh, you were right my dear. They only speak about job and bussiness"

Antoinette said, smiling at her husband and them.

"Well Mrs Smith, you see. We don't have the best relationship with your husband"

Before she could reply and answer, Smith spoke first.

"Time to break out the big guns huh? We need to break inside the mind of a dement"

* * *

><p>I opened the silver box, and it was like I remember it. The buttons the needles, and the sedatives. All was there, like screaming me to use it.<p>

If I wasn't forgetting anything, I just nedeed to put some sedative in the little device, conect myself by the needle, and push the button.

And curiosity killed me.

Before go under, I looked at my room for my blueprints and sketches. In one of my classes I had been designing a house, the house of my dreams.  
>I rested on his bed, and watched at the clock. Five minutes in reality, and an hour in the dream.<p>

_The house was exactly as I imagined once. The garden was big enough and the pool was full of water. The red roses were decorating the whole place. Inside, was the kitchen with a little table in the middle, and the next room was the living room, decorated with ivory colors and a few pictures. I walked to the left side of one couch and I took one. It was Arthur and me. He was wearing a black tuxedo and I was beside him, wearing a white dress. Aparently, it was a picture from our wedding day. But the next one made me shake. On it, I was wearing a light blue dress and Arthur was behind me, hugging my belly. I was pregnant._

* * *

><p>"Into a dement? And do what?"<p>

"We need to change is mind, an Inception"

Eames lighted up a cigarette and looked at Arthur. "Perfectly possible. Just bloody difficult"

"You're right Eames. What do you think, Mr. Woods?"

"I think is imposible"

Smith looked at Arthur, like surprised. "Really? But you changed Robert Fischer's mind before, an Inception"

* * *

><p><em>"It's ok Philli, we can try-"<em>

_"No it's not! I can't have babies, you knew it and you didn't tell me!"_

_I went upstairs and I saw us. There was Arthur, and me. He looked very different from reality. His head had a few white hairs, and his face had a few wrinkles. I was wearing that blue dress, the same from the picture, but strangely, there was blood in the floor, in the space between my legs. I was having a miscarriage._

_My eyes were full of tears. And my projection was crying, while Arthur ran beside her. But suddenly, she appeared from my back, and put one hand on my shoulder._

_"Jump. Before this happen"_

_"This is not going to happen. He loves me-"_

_"Dom also loved me. And now I'm dead"_

_I looked at her. Her face was unconcerned, looking how the projections cried together._

_"That's right. You're dead, you're not real anymore. You're not my mother"_

_"I'm the only thing you do believe in anymore"_

_"No, you're not. You're a shade"_

_Suddenly, the walls started to fall down beside us. The dream was collapsing._

I woke up. And inmediatly, I looked o my ring. I wasn't dreaming, not anymore.

* * *

><p>"Don't even bother you asking me how I knew it, because I know. Don't worry, his subconscious is not militarized-"<p>

The forger sighed, impatient to know what was the work.

"What is the idea do you need to plant?"

"Is not an idea precisely. We are going to change him completely"

Arthur stared at him for a moment, and when he realized what was Smith talking about, he frowned.

"Are you suggesting-"

"Yes Mr. Woods, we're going to extract the idea of his madness, and plant sanity. We're going to heal him"

* * *

><p><strong> I hope u liked this.<strong>

**Remember, SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS/GRAMMAR CORRECTIONS/EVERYTHING are welcome!**

**Thanks for read,**

**xXxIGxXx  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21!**

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**Next month I have a English test, before the FCE so I need to study a lot, plus I'm back to university, so my dears, updates aren't going to be so frecuent.**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION SADLY :(**

* * *

><p>"Are you insane? How could you ever-"<p>

"I'm not insane Mr. Woods. Our client is offering us a lot of money, almost twenty millons to each one. And is not impossible. We just need to go deep enough"

Eames hesitated before said something, but Arthur stood up and shaked his head. He knew when Smith said deep, he talked about Limbo.

"I'm out. I'm not going that under"

Smith smiled at him, and drank the last sip of his coffee. "Is not complicated Mr. Woods. I know your work as Point Man is one of the best, that's the reason I asked for you. I assume I was wrong"

"Wrong about what?"

"You're not the Point Man I though you were. Strong, capable, ready for everything-"

Both men, Eames and Arthur stood up at the same time. The Forger fixed his jacket, showing his gun.

"Think about it, Eames, Arthur"

* * *

><p>I woke up. I had sweat on my forehead and my hands were shaking.<p>

My ring, I needed it. I rolled it once on my finger. I wasn't dreaming.

But my phone rang. It was my friend Anne.

"Pipa, how are you? You didn't-"

"Anne, would you like to come home today, after class?"

"Oui. See you"

* * *

><p>"Arthur, we need to think about it, it's twenty milions each one!"<p>

They were walking through the parisian streets under the rain. Arthur was furious for Smith's words. He knew that he was trying to push him, making everything in order to make him accept the job.

"Do you realize what he want to do? He want to change a mental condition, Eames. If the target is insane, we have to go very deep into his mind in order to find what is making him insane, and then plant an idea. Is risky"

The forger just nodded, and once they were in Arthur's door, they saw a petite girl with glasses, holding a few books.

"Anne?"

"Oui. Bonjour Sirs. I came to see Pipa"

Anne was the only true friend that Phillipa had since she was in Paris. Also, she was totally the oposite from her, quite and shy. But they complement each other in a way. They knew that Phillipa loved her like her sister.

"Oh. Come with us, maybe she didn't hear the bell"

When they were inside, Arthur guided Anne to Phillipa's room, and he and the forger just sat in the living room, trying to think about Smith's idea.

"Anne! How you-"

"Your uncle and your dad found me downstairs. How are you Pipa? You're pale"

She sighed, and closed the door, not before making sure that nobody was near the room.

"Anne, if I told you something, can you promise me that you'll keep it, right?"

The pettite girl nodded, and sat on the floor with her friend.

* * *

><p><em>"She's in love"<em>

_He was walking in a desolated street. Everything looked like no one lived there for a long time. Like an area devastated by an huracan, or an eartquake._

_Mal was standing beside him, wearing the same violet dress from the night she jumped._

_"Mal? What are you doing here?"_

_"Phillipa, my only daughter. You let her go. You hurted her"_

_"I don't-"_

_"Don't me. Her heart is broken, and he's trying to fix it"_

_Mal's words were dark, careless. She never made any eye contact with him. She looked at the building in front of them._

_"Who? What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't you see it, honey? You'll find out soon"_

_He woke up, with tears on his eyes. He looked for something he didn't touch a long time ago. His totem._

* * *

><p>"What is happening, Pipa?"<p>

"Anne, he's not my father, and uncle Arthur is not my uncle. Technically they are my uncles"

She nodded, making Phillipa continue with her story.

"Eames, who you think is my father, is my uncle. And Arthur, who you think is my uncle, is my- we're together"

Anne's mouth was becoming a big 'O'.

"I came here to Paris, running from my real dad. My mother commited suicide, and I heard him talking to his new wife when he was with her, the night she jumped from a window. He didn't do anything to save her... So We had a discussion, and- I ran with Arthur. I always loved him. And one day I told him about my feelings, and since that day we are together"

There was a long silence, until Anne spoke.

"It's ok Pipa. I'm not going to tell this to anyone. Now I understand. It was a kind of weird that you live here with your uncle and not with your 'dad'"

They laughed together, when the door opened. It was Eames.

"Hey girls, it's almost noon. What you want to eat? I assume that you my dear Anne, are staying with us"

"Um, if Pipa wants-"

"Of course I want you to stay"

They for went to a little restaurant near Arthur's place. The clouds dissapeared fro the sky, and then it became blue.

"Tell us Anne, you have brothers, sisters?"

"No, I live with my parents"

"You don't know, right? Anne's parents have their own architectural firm, don't they Anne?"

The forger drank a sip of his water, and looked at the petite girl in front of him.

"Really? That's why you are a great student. Phillipa told us about your work"

"I know a few companies in Paris. What's the name of your parent's firm?"

Arthur frowned, trying to remember a few names, when Anne interrumpted her thoughts.

"Smith Architecture"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Me again. Thanks for the reviews again :)**

**OMG, I want to die. Several Airlines had cancelled a lot of flights here in Buenos Aires, and I suppose to leave next week! Sh*t!**

**Well, I know that maybe you don't care too much about these coments, but, WTH! Hahaha, yes people, I'm tired and I'm just fooling around now... Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter. It's completly unbetad, so any mistake is mine.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22!**

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**A/N1: I GAVE THE STORY A LITTLE TWIST AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER, SO PEOPLE... ANNE HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH SMITH? CHECK IT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION!**

* * *

><p>He rolled his spinning top over his bedtable, and it fell. He wasn't dreaming. She wasn't real.<p>

"Dom? What happened?"

"Mal. Mal told me something"

Ariadne looked confused, while his husband ran to his bathroom and refreshed his face with cold water. His forehead has sweat, and his eyes were full of tears.

"Dom, look at me I'm real. Everything is alright"

"I know"

She saw his totem over the floor. She haven't see it for a long time.

"She told me that I broke Phillipa's heart. And he was trying to fix it"

"Who?"

They sat on the bed, while he rubbed his temples. The dream was hitting his mind on pieces. Mal and the violet dress, the streets, the house in front of them...

"We were walking on a desolated street. Everything there was destroyed, everything but one thing. Our house. She said that Phillipa was broken, but he was fixing her heart. I tried to asked her who, but she smiled at me, telling me that I will find out soon"

* * *

><p>Arthur's and Eames's face became pale. If they weren't wrong, that was Smith's fake architecture studio, in wich clients go and ask him for extractions.<p>

"See? That is how Anne is one of the best student of our class"

The petite girl continued eating, and Eames looked at Arthur. With just one look they understood the other perfectly.

"That-that's great. Do you want to work with your parents, Anne?"

"Oui, but I already work with them. I designed a few things"

"Yeah, her last work was about a building that looked completly like a maze inside"

Phillipa's comment made them froze. She was Smith's daughter.

"Well darling, I would like to see your work some day. I don't know anything about architecture"

Anne looked for something inside her bag. Arthur looked at Eames and they shared a worried look. Maybe she didn't know about her parent's work. But they needed to investigate her.

"I have some sketches here. It's the building like look like a maze inside. If you look here -she pointed a few details over the paper- you can see how the rooms of the building aren't one down the other"

Arthur, who knew a little bit more that Eames about architecture looked at those sketches. It was the perfect maze ever.

"It's- it's beautiful"

Phillipa smiled at her friend. She was very proud of her, plus, she loved Anne like her sister.

"But is a shame. It can't be actually built"

The Point Man looked at Phillipa who was smiling at him.

"What do you mean?"

"That that building can't be built. There are parametres and physics laws you know. I don't want to boring you with a class of physics and buildings, but it can't be built. Isn't it, Anne?"

"Pipa is right. I created it, and I told my dad about that, but he liked and he keep it. This is a copy. He always keeps my sketches. He's used to say that someday those will be built, but it's imposible"

* * *

><p>"Tell me honey, what do you think they are going to do?"<p>

"Eames is thinking about it now. He's not a fool, love. It's twenty millons to each one, and he likes money"

The french woman was examining her nails while Smith drove to his studio.

"What about Mr Woods? He's not going to do it"

He smiled at her before answer.

"That's what you think my dear. I know him. He will accept, or... We will have to force him"

"And how will we convince him to work without telling him about the mark? For me, I only saw him once, today. And he don't look like a fool, honey"

"Well, trust me when I'm telling you that he will. But eventually, he will found out once we are inside"

* * *

><p>They finished the lunch, and Anne went to her home, and the others went to Arthur's apartment.<p>

"Philli, go to have rest"

She nodded tired and went to her room. He made sure that she was asleep, and closed her door. Eames was smoking in the kitchen, with his face inside the fridge.

"Don't infect my food with your cigarettes. And we ate already!"

"Hey, don't blame me! You didn't asked for dessert"

Arthur sighed, and he sat on one chair, in front of the forger.

"She's his daughter, Eames. I don't know what to think. She's Philli's best friend... what if she's spying us? Or- Can you stop eating that and pay attention!"

The Forger was eating a piece of cake from the fridge, and he wasn't paying any attention to Arthur.

"This is delicious, she made it?"

"Stop it Eames. I'm serious"

He closed the fridge's door, and sat in front of the Point Man.

"I would not think that about Anne. I met her before you. She's shy, lovely, and those glasses make her look like a nerd, but I don't think so"

"So what? It's a coincidence? They have the same schedules at university, they always work together they are the best of their class. Is that a coincidence?"

"For me, yes. Arthie think about it for a second. You can't separate them. You heard Philli today. She loves her like her own sister. Anne is her only friend here in Paris"

Arthur thought about it for a second. The Forger was right. He couldn't do that to Philli. Maybe it was all a coincidence.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour Anne! How was university today?"<p>

Anne leave her books over her desk and turned to see her mother.

"Tres bien. Today I have luch with Pipa"

"Pipa... is she your american friend?"

Anne sighed, while she took off her glasses. "She's my only friend, maman"

Antoinette took her daughter's bag, and dropped a few books and folders. She tried to pick them up, when she saw a label with a different name. It wasn't her daughter's folder.

"Oh, I forgot to give Pipa her folder"

"This is from your friend?"

"Oui, Phillipa Cobb"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :O**

**I'm surprised. I didn't plan this chapter. It just came up while I was writting it :)**

**Hope you liked it. Dom and Ari made a little appearance at the beggining. I have a bad feeling about Dom...**

**Stick with this!**

**xXxIGxXx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23!**

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**A/N1: OMG. I changed my hair color. It's violet now! Not all my hair, just a few parts :P My weekend was soooo boring. Yesterday was the "Happy daddy's day" So that made my weekend a little bit less boring. And I was on bed (We're in almost winter) and it was so cold, and I started to do some zaping on my tv. And guess what? I saw "Extreme close up" on E! with Leo D, and I was like "OMG, I have to update now!" And here I am.**

**Ok, I get it. I have to stop. Maybe you don't care about this, but you know why? I had to do it I couldn't help but do it.**

**I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION, SADLY. BUT MAYBE THAT CAN CHANGE THAT IF CHRIS NOLAN DIVORCE HIS WIFE, I MARRIED HIM, AND I CONVINCE HIM TO DO A SEQUEL. YEAH, THAT WAS WEIRD... SO WEIRD. I HAVE MORE WEIRD THINGS TO TALK ABOUT AT THE END. SORRY.**

* * *

><p>"Paris, what's wrong sweetie?"<p>

Dom was sitting beside his daughter. After several days, she started crying in the nights, with no reason. Ariadne took him to the doctor, but they said she was ok, at least her health was ok. But she knew something was happening to her daughter.

"Nothing"

"Do yo want to talk about it with mum?"

The little girl nodded, and ran to her mother's arms. Ariadne sat over the couch with the little girl over her lap.

"What is going on, my princess?"

"I miss Philli. Where is she?"

Ariadne knew her husband was listening behind the door. He was as worried as she was.

"Well, we talked about it, remember? She went to study, but she will come soon"

"And why uncle Arthur and uncle Eames don't come? They are with her?"

"Because they are working. Everything is going to be ok, I promise. Do you want to cook some cookies with me?"

The little one smiled at her mother and ran to the kitchen, forgetting everything she was sad before.

"She's missing her sister"

Dom looked at the garden outside. The red roses Phillipa used to take care when she was in home were dying. It was like everything about his daughter was dissapearing. He missed her laughs, her hugs, the way she used to cook cookies for him...

"Maybe, we should go to France"

* * *

><p>"You are the Point Man Arthie, do a deep research and try to find this out. I don't think that about Anne, but we know this business. For me, I should be back to my place. Oh, I almost forget it. Did you call Dom?"<p>

"Why?"

Eames shaked his head, and throw his cigarette. "Well, it's been a while. And the man would want to know about his daughter"

Arthur thought about it. It had been a long time since he and Dom spoke.

"I'll call him. Are you going to call Smith?"

"Not sure. Is a delicious offer, but I have to think about it. You?"

"You know I'm out of this"

"Whatever, darling. Don't keep her busy"

"Eames!"

The Point Man blushed into a red pink, and the Forger laughed at him. But when he closed the door, she saw her, standing over her door.

"Philli-"

"Don't call him"

"He has the right to know how are you. I promissed him to call him"

She walked and kissed him on the lips. His hands were travelling down to her waist, and then to her hips. Her hands were on his neck, making the kiss deeper.

"Phillipa, you-"

He tried to recover some air talking to her, but she hushed him with more kisses.

"I'm not of cristal. You're not going to break me, you know"

They continued kissing, and walking together, until they fall back over her bed.

* * *

><p>"She is his daughter"<p>

Smith was opening his safe on his room, when his wife came in, surprising him.

"Well, so I guess my thoughts were right. That only help us in our plan"

He took a white folder with his hands, and gave it to Antoinette. The label with secret in red letters made her laugh, when her husband closed the safe.

"Is everything here? Are you sure we don't need more information?"

"No. Dominique will return from L.A tomorrow with her report. These papers are the only thing we need now. And Anne is working on the layouts. Those mazes are perfect for this job"

"When is this going to happen?"

Smith glared at his wife, and smiled at her. "If everything is working as we want to, soon"

* * *

><p>He was over her. Hearing her moaning, begging for more driving him crazy. Her dark air was beside her head, and her white skin was so soft to his touch. Her nails were leaving marks on his back, and her legs were crossing over his hips, helping him to be more inside her.<p>

He was close, when he remember something. Something that maybe he shouldn't remember in that moment.

"I'm almost eighteen. I know I have a whole life to live, but I want you in it. I want you in my future. And If I want to go out and have fun, I'll stay with you because you are the best person I had ever met. You're all the fun I want, and if you're tired, I'll stay by your side because I love you. If I want to travel around the world, I want you to show me the places you had been before. I want you to show me all the world we have for us. If I want children, I want to have them with you. Because no matter your age, I love you. And If you are going to be a grandpa, you are going to be the grandpa of our kids, because I love you more than I can stand"

"What happend?"

He fell beside her, and cover her with a sheet. She sat and confronted him.

"Nothing"

"Nothing? We were making love and then you-"

"Just- I need a shower"

He took his clothes and started walking away from her room. She put the blankets over her naked body and ran after him.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I think we should stop this"

Phillipa frowned, and looked at him more confused.

"Stop what?"

"The- the sex thing"

His cheek were slightly blushed, as he spoke.

"Why? We are grown adults, we love each other... nothing is wrong with sex. I don't know why is always like this. You touched me, you kissed me, you-"

"Stop it"

Arthur's voice was calm, but it didn't made her stop.

"You touched every part of my body, you made me scream your name, you were inside me, and when we were going to-"

"I told you to stop it!"

The Point Man was grabbing her arm tightly. His face was serious, and she was speechless. Little tears were falling her face and he realized what was he doing. He let her arm go, and he looked at her arm. His violent touch made her pale skin bruised with violet marks.

"Stay away from me"

She started to walk to her room, and he followed her.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stay away from me!

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I liked this chapter. I hate when Arthur can't be close to Phillipa. I hate that, but I can't help it..**

**Thanks guys for your reviews/feedback. It means a lot to me.**

**I should get back to my books...**

**Hope you like it!**

**xXxIGxXx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm kind of stuck with this. I have a few ideas... but I don't know how to put all them together. Maybe my updates are going to be slow, but I prefer that, to update anything weird, lol.**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION!**

* * *

><p>He was thinking about the proposal. It was a lot of money, and the challenge was exciting for him, but something inside him couldn't let him think clearly. Arthur's warning was hitting his head. He knew that Arthur wasn't a person who spoke without a reason. But the excitment for going into a mind, steal an idea and plant one at the same moment was a good challenge. A challenge he couldn't give up.<p>

It was late, very late now when someone knocked his door, in a non stop way. He made him sure to see who was knocking his door, before open. She was standing in front of his door, with nothing more than a old t-shirt and a pair of converse trainers.

"Hey, nice to see you, but-"

She ran into his arms, and hugged him tightly. He noted that she was carrying a bag, and her eyes were full of tears.

"What had happened? Why are you like this? It's a cold night and-"

"I should jump, uncle Eames. Like she told me. She was right all the time. He was going to hurt me!"

"Wha- Go slow princess. Its late and I don't get it"

She sat beside him, with her pale legs naked, and her hair was a mess. He held to her a glass of water, and she drank it all at once.

"We were together on bed, and suddenly he ran out, and... I asked him what was wrong with him, and he said we should stop it, and then I was trying to talk to him but"

"But?"

She showed the Forger the bruises in her arm.

* * *

><p>No matter how much he tried, he couldn't sleep. Her words were on his head, hitting him on a headache. After trying for two hours, she never opened her room's door, ane finally he fall on the floor, defeated.<p>

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Arthur, its me, Dom"

* * *

><p>"He hit you?"<p>

"No"

Eames sighed tired, trying to figure out what had happened between those two. He was sure Arthur would never hit a woman, but the bruises were clearly the mark of his hand.

"I was talking to him, and he told me to stop it, but I continued, and he ran to me and grabbed me by my arm. He was so... I'm sorry uncle Eames, I'm so sorry"

He hugged her, and she just cried in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Dom?"<p>

The Point Man was pale, and her gaze were now on her door. Something was going on... something wrong.

"Arthur, I now its been a while since the last time we speak, but I was- how are you? How is Phillipa? Is she there?"

"Err, fine, everything is fine, she's fine. Yeah, she's here, just let me-"

As soon as he opened the door, and saw her empty bed, and her empty closet, he dropped the phone.

* * *

><p>"It's ok. You're going to be ok. He knows you're here?"<p>

"No. Please uncle Eames, don't tell him. I'm scared"

The forger frowned, and looked at her. She was holding the ring that once she refused to use it. It was Mal's ring.

"Why scared? He loves you and-"

"He doesn't love me anymore. My mother was right"

"Mal? Sweetie, there is something else you want to talk about?"

Eames tried to made her talk about everything, and understand. Something inside him was telling him that she was keeping something away from Arthur and him.

"I found Arthur's PASIV. In the dream, I was pregnant, but I was having a miscarriage. My mother was there, looking how the projections were crying, and she told me to jump... to jump before this happen"

* * *

><p>"Arthur? Arthur, are you there?"<p>

His face was pale, and the feeling of fear ran up to his spine. "Dom?Yes, she's here... sleeping. It's late here. How-how is the family?"

"Good. Listen, I was calling because next week we're going to Paris. I want to see her, and all the family too. Don't tell her, please. I want it to be a surprise"

He sighed and tried to sound calm at the moment of answer the Extractor.

"Ok. I will be waiting"

"Great. Thanks Arthur"

He hung up. "Shit"

* * *

><p>"Good night. Can I speak with Mr Smith please?"<p>

The little one was cleaning her glasses when a woman called at her dad.

"Oui, just a moment. May I know who is asking?"

"Dominique"

"Oh Dominique! How is going your holidays in the States? I hope you bring us a lot of pictures"

The woman in the other line smiled at the comment of her empoyer's daughter while she held some folders and pictures in her hands.

"Oui, a lot"

Anne walked to her father's office and knocked the door. She was very respectful about her father's work and privacy, always knocking doors and asking him before getting inside.

"Come in"

Once she stepped inside Smith's office, she could see folders and paperwork on the desk. A few picutres of her and her mother decorated the walls with some diplomas.

"Do you need something, princess?"

"Dad, is Dominique on the phone"

Smith took the phone, and his daughter leave the room. He closed the door, even locking himself under key.

"Dominique. Do you got everything as we speak?"

"Mr. Smith, lovely to know about you. Yes, I have the pictures of the place, pictures of them, and information"

The man chuckled over the phone, while he opened the drawer under his desk.

"And...?"

"I had enough time to study her mannerism, movements, everything. I got her. Can I ask about the layouts?"

Smith opened a black folder with some sketches. He smiled at the same time he read te name under the drawings. 'Anne S'

"She did it. And these are perfect"

"He's going to Paris next week. I think we might have to review all the plan"

"I agree, my dear"

* * *

><p><strong>So short, I know. Let me know what you think about this, and give me ideas!<strong>

**Oh, I almost forgot. I upgraded my profile, with information and my Twittter/Tumblr/bla bla bla and bla's. So, if you have time, check it out!**

**xXxIG-AKA ClarissaxXx**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION. **

**THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p>"You can't be here, doll. He will know eventually, we both also know he's not an idiot"<p>

"I'll go to Anne's. Maybe if I talk to her parents-"

Eames turned around to face her. It was clear that Anne was Smith's daughter, but he didn't knew Phillipa had met him.

"You know her parents?"

"Yeah, they are lovely. Mr Smith thinks that my sketches are amazing. He's so sweet"

If she was staying at Anne's, things were going to be difficult. It was a fact that Smith knew about Phillipa, that she was Dom's daughter, and she was living in Paris with Arthur. Something inside him couldn't let her go with him. There was something else.

"Stay here. You can sleep in my bed-"

"Don't tell him, please"

Eames lighted up a cigarette, and took his jacket with him. Before he could open the door, she grabbed his arm. The moon's light through the windows made her tears shone in the darkness of the room. The warmness of her touch made him think about it twice.

"Let's do this. You can stay here all the time you need, but you have to talk to him. Face it, love. You can't stay here, hidden from him all your life"

He embraced her tightly, as she closed her eyes, whispering thanks to him.

* * *

><p>"So, what did he say?"<p>

Ariadne finished washing the dishes when her husband hang the phone.

"He said she's fine. I really want to surprise her, but I don't know how is she going to react"

"Phillipa is gonna be happy seeing James and Paris, but I think you should go alone with them"

Her voice was down, and her eyes were looking directly to his.

"We both know she was mad at me when she leave. And we both know that during all these years... she wasn't happy with me"

"Don't say that Ari-"

"Is the truth, Dom"

* * *

><p>The petite brunette was rubbing her eyes when she finished a new model. She looked at her watch. It was late, and she had classes next morning.<p>

On her desk, were a few pictures Dominique had sent her. Her father told her he had a client that wanted a house like one he saw in United States. It was all made of wood, with hills outside the garden and a lovely porche. She also had a few pictures from the inside the house. It was lovely, and the light coming from the outside made it perfect.

"Its late honey. Go to sleep"

Her dad was standing at her door, looking how she made her way to here bed.

"Its perfect. You made a great job, Anne"

As soon as she rested her head on the pillow, she fall asleep.

Smith took the pictures Dominique had sent from L.A, and looked at the maze in front of him. It was more than perfect.

* * *

><p>The Point Man sat on her bed, closing his eyes, remembering the events of the night. He shouldn't had to be so tough with her. He never would hurt her,, she was the last person he would hurt in the world. But something inside his head couldn't let him love her completely. Months before, she was Dom's daughter, and he couldn't let himself to touch her. Then, it was the age difference. He had knew her since she had minutes alive. He had hold her with his own hands, the same hands that used to touch every part of her now.<p>

But there was something else. Something very inside him that couldn't let him love.

Arthur could smell her scent on her pillow, and every part of his apartment had her touch. His desk, full of paper, photos and sketches. The bathroom, full of make up everywhere.

"I told her to be organized" He murmured to himself.

Even the kitchen brought him moments, moments that he wanted to live again. He went to his room, opened his closet, and took a silvercase with him.

He needed to dream about her one more time.

* * *

><p>"Stay with me. I can't sleep alone"<p>

He nodded at her, and rested beside her. Her head fall on his chest, and she sighed, trying to sleep. The forger was already tired, thinking now about her situation, and his.

"You know, there was a time you used to liked me"

"Really? When was that?"

"The time you went to L.A, and we went to the movies. We saw (500)days of Summer. And you said Tom looked so much like Arthur"

Eames put one arm around her shoulder, remembering that day. He was enjoying some holidays from a hard extraction, and he went straight to the States. Phillipa was his only niece, and he loves her a lot. She was so like Mal, the woman that used to be his friend before her death.

"And he was! It's like Joseph Gordon-Levitt is his twin brother"

"Uncle Eames... You know what the doctors said to Arthur, right?"

* * *

><p>He was looking at the photo album, looking for the signals. As Ariadne told him before, Phillipa had never accepted her like her father's new partner. He knew that maybe she was jealous, or maybe it was about Mal. But he knew it when he remembered a moment.<p>

_Phillipa had cutted her hair by himself, and wave it._

_"You look beautiful honey"_

_He greeted her, as she was having breakfast with him and his wife. But maybe it wasn't her intention, but Ariadne made a comment that Phillipa couldn't ignore._

_"You look like your mother"_

_She finished her milk, and without saying a word, she walked out to school._

* * *

><p>"Let's sleep"<p>

"Why you don't want to tell me?"

"I'm not the right person to tell you, princess. I know how hurt you're feeling now, but there are things you have to talk with him"

Phillipa nodded, and rested her head on his chest, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Pure crap I know. But next chapter I promise, is going to make a twist in the story...<strong>

**Thanks for reading, for reviewing, and for everything.**

**See you soon!**

**xXxIGxXx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello there. I had a 'Tom Hardy's overdose' last night. I saw 'Gideon's daughter', and then 'Stuart, a life backwards' and I was speechless. **

**And did you see 'Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy' trailer? Just awesome. The best actors ever... but such a shame that it didn't show more about TH... :(**

**Thanks for the lovely review, and all the readers.  
><strong>

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION SADLY.**

* * *

><p>Her pink lipstick fell from the cabinet to the bathroom's floor. It broke into differents and unintelligible ways. The color stained a small part of the floor, and the plastic part didn't break at all.<p>

That was her favourite lipstick.

Her eyeshadows and eyeliners were there, next to the mirror in a messy way. She had an organizer for those things, but she never used it. Everything from her was there. Her nail polish, her hair brush, her perfume, her make up and the necklace he gave her for her sixteen birthday.

"I guess she had the earrings"

Arthur murmured to himself, remembering the earrings Eames gave her. He remembered that she was wearing those pearl jewerly when they were together, in her bed.

The morning couldn't wait, and the sun was up on the sky. Strangely, to the parisian weather, it was a sunny and warm day. The Point Man couldn't sleep, and he stayed sit in the kitchen and walking throught his apartment, looking for a reason to bring her back. He wasn't a stupid man, he knew that she was with the Forger. But the thing was how to bring her back, before Dom arrives to see her, and mostly important, if he would notice their relationship.

* * *

><p>Eames woke up, feeling the coldness of the right side of the bed. The curtains were wide open, and the breeze from outside made him feel like he was in Mombassa again, with the warm weather. He suddenly heard the noise of the water falling from the bathroom. She was in the shower, and that was the best moment to call Arthur.<p>

"Eames, how is she?"

He picked up his phone inmediatly, and that gave the Forger the idea that he was waiting for that call.

"She's in the shower now. Arthur what the hell had happened? Did you hit her?I know you wouldn't but-"

"Of course I didn't. We had a fight and- Dom called me"

Eames could feel the desesperation in Arthur's voice.

"He's coming now?"

"No, in a week. Hell Eames, I can't stand it anymore. I don't know what to do"

This was the end of the world to the Forger. If Arthur couldn't know what to do, something was happening to the world. He always had solutions in his hands, nothing was impossible to him.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't hear you. You don't know what to do? Are you bloody insane?"

"What do you want me to do? She hates me now, I know-"

"Come here, now"

Without saying anything, the forger hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Anne my dear, did you eat your breakfast, right?"<p>

"Yes maman. I have class, see you"

But before she leave her house, she saw her father coming out her room, carrying the models she was working on the night before.

"Sweetie, these models are perfect. You did a great work"

"Thank you papa. When is Dominique coming?"

Smith looked at this watch, trying to answer his daughter.

"This afternoon. We have a meeting, and then she's coming to dinner with us"

"Good. See you later"

He gave her a kiss on his forehead, and went straight to his office. His wife, Anntoinette was there waiting for him.

"You're late, my dear"

"Non. We have the layouts, Dominique called me and she got her. You and I are ready, so the only thing that we need in this puzzle is Eames and Arthur. And everything is going to be as we planned"

Antoinette smiled at her husband. If something he had taught her before, was waiting for a good revenge. Is hard, she had to admit, but it was worth it.

"After all these years, after planning, after waiting... you are going to get what you always wanted, honey"

Smith gave his wife a slightly kiss on her lips.

"And you know what I'm going to get, right?"

* * *

><p>The feel of the warm water falling over her body made her feel relief. Her wet hair was all a mess, and her mascara was run out of place. She didn't care nothing. But once she was trying to get her towel, she saw her arm. It was imposible not to see it. His fingers traced violets bruises over her arm, near her wrist.<p>

Maybe, the two of them were wrong. She didn't mean to run after him, pushing things to made him talk, but she needed an explanation to all the things. He was a little bit distant with her, and it had explode once they were making love.

Once she was dressed, she looked for her uncle but he wasn't didn't left a note, nothing. But when she heard the door open, she saw the man he wasn't looking for.

"What are you doing here?"

Phillipa tried to not look at him, with no success.

"I'm sorry love, we need to talk-"

He tried to sound as calm as he could, but it was something that was out of control. For both.

"I don't have anything to talk to you. Leave me alone, don't you understand it?"

"Yes, we have. I have to explain you something"

She sighed heavily, trying to be as calm as she could. Her nerves were growing, and she had a headache already.

"Phillipa, I spent the most part of the night connected to a PASIV. I can't live without you, but-"

"Yes you can. And you'll have to, because I'm not going back with you, not unless you accepted me completely"

The Point Man frowned to the last sentence.

"What do you mean? I accept you-"

"Unless you can love me, without impediments"

* * *

><p>"Of course I know what you want. You waited for a long time, and now, it's so close"<p>

Smith nodded to his wife, and opened his safe. He looked for the black folder, with the label "D.C"

"Well, it was worth to wait. Finally, I'm going to get him... I'm going to get into Dominic Cobb's mind"

* * *

><p><strong>So short, I know. But finally, we know what Smith was planning!<strong>

**Reviews as always, are welcome. Soon soon, I'm going to update a new story, so people... keep in touch =) **

**Read you later, **

**Me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"I'm not coming back with you"

Her words were flying on the air before getting into his mind. The moment was in slow camera, as her lips were moving in the action of telling him her feelings.

"I'm- let me explain this, please"

He was begging more than talking. Her slicked hair was now falling to his temples, and his hands were sweaty. He was in panic, and she could see that.

"With what purpose?"

"I love you, but I need you to wait. I just can't be to one day to another naked beside you- God Phillipa, I can't. You need to understand it. I saw you when you had a few minutes alive. I saw you growing up all these years and, this is hard. I don't know what to do, because I love you more than anybody in this world, and I can't be the way you want me to"

As her uncle finish that sentence, the world was wrong to her. If his hands were free of answers, so it was the end of everything. He was the Point Man, and his work, his duties, his own life always had a solution. And now, she was sitting in front of a hopeless man.

She hugged him. He only fell into the floor, and rested his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers over his head, tracing different patrons on his hair.

"I'm sorry Phillipa. I can't imagine a life without you"

She went down to her knees to face him. A slightly and sweet kiss made Arthur be more calm.

"Everything is going to be ok, I promise"

* * *

><p>"But there is a little thing, love. How exactly are we going into his mind with Mr. Eames and Mr. Woods without telling them who is the mark? They will eventually know and-"<p>

"I thought about that my dear. Trust me when I say that there isn't any loose end. If they won't to work into this, they will have to choose"

Smith opened a folder, and shown his wife a few pictures.

"It's our mark's life or... the life of an entire family"

* * *

><p>After walking down the streets for almost two hours, he decided it was the moment to go back to his place. As soon as we was getting close to his door, he couldn't hear any noise. But once he was inside, they weren't there. But he saw a little white note over his table.<p>

It as from her. She didn't explain to much, but surely they were good again.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I really sorry-"<p>

"I know I know. Just let's go back. I'm tired"

The walk to Arthur's place was quiet. They were holding their hands, and she rested her head on his shoulder, while he was carrying her bag with her belongings.

"At least, let me do something for you"

She smiled at her, mischievously.

Once they were back again, she took him to her room.

"No Phillipa, I-"

"Just, stay with me. I'm not going to bite you. Let's do this slowly"

She turned on the tv, and they were there, lying on her bed.

"Better?"

"Better"

"Told you, I'm not going to bite you"

Arthur smiled at her, when his cellphone rang in his pocket.

* * *

><p>"Dominique, happy to see you here, back again"<p>

The blonde woman smiled at her employer and went more close to him. She was tall, young, blonde haired with green eyes. She planted a slightly kiss on Smith's lips, and sat on his desk.

"Not here love. Antoinette is in the next room-"  
>"Fuck her. I guess you were missing me..."<p>

She sat in the chair in front of the desk, and looked at her purse. Four folders with different labels were then on the desk. Smith picked each one carefully, and every time he saw each folder, his eyes sparkled even more.

"Perfect Dominique. Perfect as always"

She placed one foot on his lap, and smiled at him. Her red lipstick made her lips look more bigger, and her scent was different.

"You know it. Everything with me is perfect. I can't wait to forge her to you"

* * *

><p>"Are you two alright?"<p>

"Yeah, we are good. Thanks Eames"

The Point Man could hear a chuckle in the line.

"No problem. Everything for my lovely lady and for my favourite brother"

"Listen, have you decided it? About the job offer"

"Oh no. I have a bloody mess in my mind Arthie. But now, I'm almost to say yes, can't wait to feel some action, you know"

Arthur just sighed, and that was a signal for the Forger.

"Don't start with the sighs, Arthie. You should think about it, there is too much money on the table"

"I have enough money to live like... twenty lifetimes, Eames. Besides-"

"We don't find jobs like this everyday, Arthur. Did you talk to her about Dom?"

The Point Man couldn't help but bit his lip at the question. He couldn't avoid the topic always. Some day, sooner or later, he was going to face Dom. And maybe that day was coming, soon that he might imagined.

"No, I guess I have to"

The house was perfect. The wood walls, the portraits, the poche... every single detail was perfect. If the man wasn't an extractor, Smith swore that he, the target, could loose his grasp with reality. And that was the objective.

"And how exactly-"

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a brunette woman as standing in front of him. She was short, maybe a little more that five feets. She looked like she was on her thirties. An ivory scarf was placed on her neck, and her wavy hair were falling over her shoulders.<p>

"Welcome Mr. Smith. I think we don't know each other. My name is Ariadne. Ariadne Cobb"

"Perfect Dominique. You are perfect"

"Thanks Mr. Smith. I think you would like to meet my husband"

In a question of seconds, the petite woman changed into a blonde, taller man. Her eyes changed from brown to blue. Everything with her changed, showing a different human form now.

"It's been a long time, Smith"

The man looked a little bit surprised. It had been a long time he didn't see him. And he knew that they were in a dream, but being in front of him again, caused him angry.

"I agree. Enjoy your last days Mr. Cobb, because I can assure you, you're not going to be out of this alive"

* * *

><p>"Phillipa, we need to talk"<p>

She yawned openly. The sun was falling, and the sky was dark.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm tired and-"

"Dom called me. He's coming next week"

* * *

><p><strong>WTF! We are getting into action soon :)<strong>

**Thanks for my reviewer Jazzy'sgirl112108, it really made my day and helped me to update this today :)**

**See you, **

**Me.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! Thank you so much Jazzy'sgirl101128. Your support helps this story!**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN INCEPTION.**

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you going grandpa?"<em>

_The old man was carrying his jacket on his left hand, while a little girl grabbed his right hand._

_"I'm going to see somebody, very important to you"_

_Her grandpa's smile was different. His eyes were shinning, and strangely he ordered them to fix their clothes and their room._

_"Is daddy coming, grandpa?"_

_"Yes Phillipa. Your daddy is coming"_

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

He could see how her heart started to beat faster. But she kept that position, frowned with his mouth open. It wasn't good news for her, even him. That relaxing atmosphere from before was falling down.

"He called me yesterday. He told me to keep it, but I can't Phillipa. You have to know"

"Of course I have to know. Why on hell is he coming?"

Arthur sat on the bed, and rested his head on his hands. Certainly, he was nervous, hopeless, and without any energies to think about something to do.

"I don't know. He's coming with the family and-"

"We are not going to tell him"

Her voice was cold, unrecognizable to him.

* * *

><p>"As you can see Mr. Smith, I can forge them perfectly"<p>

Dominique returned to her real form, while Smith walked to the corridor. There was a few pictures on the walls. Cobb and his first wife, Cobb and his son, and finally, Cobb and his daughter.

"How you did it? A woman's talk in the doctor's waiting room, or maybe a foreing woman looking for some place in the neigborhood?"

The blonde haired woman smiled before answer the question.

"You quite know me, but no. It's easy to watch them when they are taking their own ways"

"What do you mean?"

She looked at her hands, watching how the red nail polish was shinning from her fingernails.

"She, the respetable Mrs Cobb spends too much time out of the house, and her husband is quite difficult to follow, specially when he's used to visit a particular bar in L.A. in wich, per say, I have the pleasure to met him"

"Did you-"

Now her hands were travelling through her hair.

"No, the lady isn't that type. She runs to the city, buy some cd's, read books, and buy that ridiculous indie clothes. Can you believe it? She's married, has children, but it seems hard to forget the teenage times. But him, he just looks for women whom really worth. He started to drink a few months ago. In a deep research, is for his daughter's departure. He always goes for blondes, I guess he's sick of brunettes"

"Are you telling me that he's-"

"Yes, he's an unfaithful husband. But let me tell you that he's not a crazy man. In all those months, he just saw two women, including me. Mrs Cobb doesn't know, or at least she doesn't suspect nothing"

"She'll realise it, sooner or later"

* * *

><p>She sighed heavily, and sat on the bed beside him. Maybe he was right, but the problem was Dom's reaction.<p>

"We dont' know how he's going to react -"

"Yes we know! He's going to kill you, Arthur. Please, think about us. We can't tell him, not now"

Perhaps, she was right. Imagining for a second Dom's angry face made Arthur froze. He knew perfectly his friend and colleague. Dom could been really pissed off, but not only for the fact that his daughter was with him, a man on his forties. He would have more reasons, such as the fact that he promised to take care of her, a thing he did, but not in that way, as an uncle.

"Let's say, we are not going to tell him. But if he realises, we have no way to scape"

* * *

><p>Smith's mind was trying to process all the new information. It was something he didn't expect to happen. The Cobb family was showing a serie of dangerous signals. Dangerous for themselves, not for him.<br>It was something very useful for the procedure, and mostly important, for his own purpose. Breaking into an drinker's mind, was something easier than an extractor's.

"I'm glad you got all these valuable information. It only help us a lot"

The blonde haired woman made her own way to the garden, giving him her back.

"Did you contact Eames?"

"Yes, I did"

Dominique turned around to face her employer, suggesting him to continue with the rest of the story.

"I offered him his share, and told them about the job but-"

"Them?"

Smith smiled at her, and raised his eyebrows. She was missing something in the job.

"It supposed to be you as the extractor, Antoinette as the architect, Eames and me as the forgers and-"

"Arthur Woods as the Point Man. Oh, time for the kick -Smith looked at his watch and grabbed her arm- and remember darling, don't mess things with Eames again"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I hope you liked it =)<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, those are lovely. If you have time, check up on "White Rocks" a new story.  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay. We are in the middle of the "Winter holidays" wich means= my brother at home all day, wich means= I can't use the computer, wich means= I can't update until the end of the month.**

**Besides, I'm going out for holidays, and I can't update on my BB, but I can review! So I'm going to be in touch, in a sense...**

**I'm terrible sorry, but I promise I will be back with very good chapters for "White Rocks" and "A Half Remembered Dream"**

**See you in a few days =)**


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>He loved french cigarettes. It made him feel like he was back in Mombassa. And for most strangely it sounded, he feel something strange on his back. No one was following him until he was inside his flat. His nose could sense her fragance. He remembered it perfectly.<p>

"I guess there's no need to turn on the lights"

Dominique was lying in his leather couch, with two scotches in her hands.

"The last time I saw you, you were off drinking-"

"That was a long time ago, remember? What are you doing here? How did you break into my flat?"

The woman nodded at him, and smiled. The forger turn on the lights, and saw her smiling at him. Dominique walked until they were a few milimetres away. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, leaving on him red lipstick.

"I came here to talk about business Eames. Nothing more... nothing less"

He sat in front of her, and lit a cigarette. He knew perfectly that she was working for Smith. The only thing he didn't knew for sure was if she had been sended by him, or if she was there by his own.

"Business. I don't remember you talking about business, you see. You always liked to-"

"I see you haven't changed, dear. I can say you know what I'm going to talk about, but you're unsure, aren't you?"

"Do enlighten me"

She dropped a piece of paper with an inscription on it. Eames saw it, and burned it with his cigarette, never breaking the eye contact with her.

"I know the bloody pay"

She laughed loudly, enjoy seeing him there after years. It was clear that there was a tense air between them. The forger just finished his cigarette and stared at her. She was the same woman he used to remember from years ago. The only thing that changed on her was a few wrinkles in the skin of her face, but her essence was still the same.

"I know who you are Eames. You love money, you love adrenaline, you love forge people into dreams, and you love the complicated jobs. This one is perfect for you, I can assure you that"

He finished his drink, but when he tried to reply her, she kiss him fiercely. He never rejected her, but he never put a hand over her body.

"What If I say no?"

He asked almost without thinking, and she grabbed her purse from the couch and walked to the door.

"If you say no- If you two say no, you won't see her alive"

She closed the door quietly and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG it's been ages since I updated! I'm so sorry, really. But I had clouds in my mind... And University is being a bitch... My english classes are being a bitch too... And the winter doesn't help.<strong>

**Question: Did you see 'Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy' trailers? Can't wait to see the movie! The worst thing is that I don't know when is going to be the premiere here in Argentina :(**

**Someone had noted a line from the 'Tinker Tailor...' trailer in this chapter? If you did, review and tell me :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N1: I STILL DON'T OWNING ANYTHING ABOUT INCEPTION :(**

* * *

><p>"It's always the same dream, Arthur. You're so close, but when I'm trying to touch you, you seem to disappear. Everything is dark without any sign of light and I'm alone. Just me in the darkness"<p>

A few days later Phillipa couldn't sleep normally and they deduced it was for the Cobb's family arriving. After a few discussions, they decided together to say the truth to the Extractor.

"That is because you're nervous"

She twisted her mouth and smiled at him.

"You're nervous too. Don't lie me"

They were sitting outside a little parisian cafe. It was an early morning, and they were sharing a quick breakfast before start their activities. Despite the doctor's advice Phillipa returned to her classes and now Arthur was trying to be back at the 'dream share' industry.

"I'm not. I'm nervous as you, but believe me. Everything is going to be OK"

She gave him a slightly kiss on his cheek and say good bye. He returned his gaze to the daily when someone sat in front of him, in the place Phillipa was occupying a few seconds before.

"Who-"

"Tell me sweetie, did you make your desicion?"

The dark haired woman drank the juice from Arthur's glass and looked at him with a smile in her face. He knew exactly who she was, despite not know her personally.

"I hear a few stories about you, Miss Dominique"

"I'm suppose to be flattered about it? Because I heard a lot thing about you too. Not only from your work, you see. It seems like you love a young and dumb girl-"

"She's not dumb. He send you? What he want?"

She took a red lipstick and a little mirror from her purse and used them in front of him. She took her time and gave him a black folder.

"He send me, yes. And believe when i'm saying that Mr. Smith doesn't need to wait for your desicion"

"He doesn't need me-"

"No, sweetie. Let me finish properly. He doesn't need to wait for a desicion of yours. You'll do it"

Arthur hesitated for a moment, and then he took the folder. There wasn't any pictures of the target, just reports of what seemed to be his personality's trouble and a medical report. No names, no pictures as Smith told him before, he wanted to change a man's mental condition but he didn't want them to know who the target was.

"Dominique, you weren't present in our meeting with him and his wife. Eames and I were quite clear that we won't do this"

The woman smiled showing her teeth and shaked her head.

"Are you sure, Arthie? Because he didn't say that a few days before. He's in, as you are"

"What are you talking about? What did you do to Eames?"

Se took her purse and stood up ready to leave.

"I didn't do anything to him. Let's say that... he accepted the job. And you accepted it as well"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did. And you'll do it because if you won't... some young woman you're in love with will suffer a lot... believe me Arthur Woods"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: HELLO! I'M BACK AGAIN!**

**I know it's been a while since I last updated. But guess what? I have an excuse: Uni is being a bitch. I'm attending to Economy, Semiology and Sociology classes and it could be just three different classes, but they are demanding a lot of me. I have three important exams in twenty days, so it will be imposible to me to update frecuently. Plus I'm having a struggle with myself. Yes, myself. Haven't you feel like you just want to hit your own head to the closest wall? Well, I'm feeling like that, a little depressed.**

**Oh, and the other day I realised I missed the Inception Day (July 8th UK-premiere)! Haha, that maybe is a silly thing, but I wanted to write it.**

**Anyway, any mistake is mine. This was unbetad.**


End file.
